


交越失真 上部

by GwenBi_Wan



Series: 交越失真 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenBi_Wan/pseuds/GwenBi_Wan
Summary: 沉默的羔羊AU。为调查一起离奇的绑架抛尸案，尤达大师派出绝地学徒欧比旺，试图寻求背叛绝地的西斯奎刚的合作…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 沉默的羔羊AU，注意避雷。OOC！半现代，但也借用了很多sw原本的设定。作者小学生文笔，油腻。安纳金比欧比旺年长，注意避雷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018.4.23:仔细考虑了一下到底是用“欧比-旺”还是“欧比旺”，最后考虑到中文的阅读习惯和翻译习惯，只在正式介绍名字时会用“欧比-旺·肯诺比”。

1.1

 

要成为绝地学徒绝不是容易的事。欧比旺做到了。

 

这是欧比旺完成的第二轮定向越野训练，还没等他换下被汗水浸湿的绝地训练服，他就被天行者教官叫出了队。

 

“肯诺比，尤达大师让你到他的办公室一趟。祝你好运。”

 

欧比旺登上了全是绝地大师的电梯。他尽量不去注意落在他身上的异样眼光。大家都知道，学徒可没有什么机会进入最高层。等到只剩他一个人，欧比旺清了清嗓子，对着镜子把脸上蹭到的泥土擦去，现在他看上去体面些了。

尤达坐在办公室里等待欧比旺的到来，他年轻时是绝地武士团里的活跃成员，小小的身躯并不影响他在运动场上的表现。现在他上了年纪，花白的头发随意地梳在脑后，头上的皱纹可以说是一种智慧的象征。可科洛桑所有人都知道，现在绝地武士团的日子可不好过。

 

“欧比-旺·肯诺比，早上好！”

“您好。”欧比旺有些紧张。

“紧张，你不需要。”

“没有。”当然两人都知道这不是真的。

“名列前茅，你在绝地学徒里，我听说。前三名，每门课都是，上学期。”尤达对他笑了笑。

“希望是吧，可据我所知，上学期的成绩还没有公布。”

“关系很好，我与你的教官。”

 

欧比旺有一些惊讶，他以为尤达只对议会负责，学徒的事他不会过问。

 

“上过我的课，你以前。”尤达前几年曾经受邀教授了一学期的犯罪心理学，欧比旺选了那门课。

 

“对，我曾经给你写了一封很长的邮件，但你没有回复我，而且我想那门课我只得了良加。”欧比旺尽量不让自己的声音听上去像是责备，他知道大师没有义务回复每一封学徒的邮件。只是他觉得尤达喜欢自己的发言，也许一些见解也能得到他的肯定。

 

尤达并不介意，“很好，你表现得。邮件内容，我还保存着，有趣的观点，里面有许多。”

 

尤达没等欧比旺再开口。“有一个任务，这次找你。有趣的差事，应该说。希望成为大师，你曾经表示过。正式进入绝地武士团，这个学期结束，你曾经想。”

“是的。”

“问卷，这里有，针对西斯的。”尤达从抽屉里拿出厚厚的一摞纸。“西斯行为分析，我们现在准备做。数据，我们需要。也许有帮助，对一些悬案。愿意配合，大部分，其中一位，除了。”

“所以那些传闻是真的，武士团现在和西斯合作。那人是谁？”欧比旺按耐不住自己的好奇心，他说完就开始后悔自己的莽撞。

 

“奎-刚·金。”

任何绝地听到这个名字，都会陷入一阵短暂的沉默。欧比旺看上去很平静，“曾经屠杀了数百名绝地的西斯，奎-刚·金。”他知道这段往事，但这些数字和名字显得有些遥远而陌生。

“是的。”

“呃，我很乐意，只是我不明白为什么选我？”

“现成的人选，你是。合作，我们不指望。绝地，我们派出过。理由，我们不再有。如实汇报，你的任务是。强求，不需要。”尤达把其他必要的资料交给欧比旺。

 

 

1.2

 

纽特·冈雷——科洛桑监狱的典狱长，一个狡猾的内莫伊迪亚人——站在办公室门口等待着欧比旺，袍子华丽得过分。他看了看欧比旺的身份证明，接过那摞问卷检查里面是否夹带违禁品时摸了摸欧比旺的手。“很好，肯诺比学徒。我会与你解释一些必要的规则，要知道关住这个西斯可不是一件容易的事。”

 

一路上欧比旺忍受着冈雷的唠叨，他的脚步不自觉加快，当冈雷提出陪同欧比旺会见奎刚时，他终于找到了插话的机会。

 

“我想我还是一个人与他见面比较好，我们不希望他采取敌对姿态。”

“那你应该早一些提出来。”冈雷丑陋的笑脸消失了。

“那我岂不是错过了您 **‘有趣的’** 陪同。”

 

铁门在欧比旺身后重重关上，他打了一个寒战。走廊只有一侧的房间里关着犯人。欧比旺采用了冈雷的建议，贴着墙向前走着，不去注意犯人躁动的眼神还有那些嘶嘶的噪声。一个沙哑的声音传进欧比旺的耳朵：“我能闻见你私处的味道。”他往那间牢房扫了一眼，一双小眼睛紧紧地盯着他。

 

欧比旺走到走廊尽头的那间房间，停下了他的脚步。

 

奎刚很高，看得出他曾经是个强壮潇洒的男人，只是多年的囚禁让他消瘦，未见阳光的皮肤泛着不健康的白，这让一些细小的蓝色血管格外明显。他的房间与其他监狱不同，除去栅栏、几个通风口和一个递送食物与其他物品的铁抽屉，没有任何与外界接触的通道——他们加了一面钢化玻璃幕墙。他们没有采用射线帷幕，曾经有犯人利用它自残，血液与残肢太难打扫了。桌子的书籍堆放得高高的，墙上贴满了风景画。奎刚正拿着其中的一本，一边在狭小的房间里踱步，一边认真地阅读着，泛黄的纸页被轻轻翻动着。

 

欧比旺站在离房间三步的地方。

“奎-刚·金先生。”欧比旺用自认为声音还算是平静。

 _‘他看上去不像个西斯。’_ 欧比旺想。

奎刚停下脚步，放下手中的书，打量起欧比旺。钢蓝色的眼睛有那么一瞬间让欧比旺觉得自己正在接受射线检查。

 

“您好，我叫欧比-旺·肯诺比。能和您谈谈吗？”欧比旺让自己的声音听上去恭敬有礼又轻松愉快。

奎刚走到栅栏前，“你是尤达手下的人吧？能看看你的证件吗？”

欧比旺拿出今天早上才印好的临时武士团成员证明，举到合适的高度。

“近一点。”

欧比旺向前迈了一步。

“ **再** 近一点。”奎刚拖长了最后一个音。

欧比旺走到离栅栏半步的地方。奎刚看了一眼他的证件，笑了笑，纸张打开时的油墨味浓得过分。

“你不是真的绝地大师吧。”

“对，我还是个学徒。”

“谁是你的教官？塔尔？”

“不，是安纳金·天行者。”

“不错。那边有把折叠椅，你拿来坐吧。”奎刚的头向走廊的尽头偏了偏。

欧比旺照做了。公文包被他放到了脚边。

 

“塞布巴先生都和你说了些什么？”奎刚坐到了正对欧比旺的一把木头椅子上。

“很抱歉，什么？”欧比旺不太明白奎刚的意思。

“你刚进来的时候，塞布巴先生对你嘶吼了一声什么。”

“哦，他说‘我能闻到你身体的味道’。”

“明白了。但我只能闻到你须后水的味道。这个味道对你来说成熟了些。对塞布巴的话，你怎么想？”

“他对所有人都怀有敌意，即使别人一开始是善意的，最后也会变为敌意，恶性循环。”欧比旺没让自己表现出不适。

 

“你穿的是自己最好的外套吧？”

“是的。”作为学徒，欧比旺只能买一些便宜的衣服穿穿，这件外套是生日时他咬牙买下的品牌货。

 

“墙上那些画都是您自己画的吗？”

奎刚笑了笑，“对，我可不能让个设计师进来啊。”

“纳布的风景。这是您凭记忆画的吗？所有细节？”

“肯诺比学徒，你也能看到，我这没有窗子。我也更愿意把这称为 _‘老式的涂鸦’_ 。”

 

欧比旺终于找到了切入点，他决定直奔主题，“说到老式，我这里有一套 **老套的** 问题，也许您——”他正想把问卷从包里拿出来，现在只能把它们抓在手里。

“别那么着急，肯诺比学徒，你之前做的很好，真诚又有礼貌，虽然塞布巴让你难堪，但你还是说了真话，建立起了你和我初步的信任。现在别这么快就毁掉它。直奔主题，太傻了。”

 

“奎刚大师，您曾是位了不起绝地，现在也是 _‘著名的’_ 西斯，这几个小小的问题不会让您为难吧？”

“肯诺比学徒，你读过最近绝地武士团发表的文章吗？”

欧比旺不情愿就这样转移了话题，但还是说了实话，“读过。现在我们在很多案子上毫无头绪，因为——”

 

“因为他们把问题想得太简单了，我想你是想说这个。”奎刚仔细观察着欧比旺，看着那些纸张因为过大的力度起了褶皱，“把西斯和绝地完全割裂对待，这样的观点太单纯。”

“没错，我是这样想的，尤达也是这样想的，是他给我指出观点上的问题，他现在急着找您，也是因为——”

“尤达大师也会着急？”欧比旺的话让奎刚大笑，“他一定很忙，才会找学徒帮忙。”

“他是在——”

“忙纳布那个抛尸案。他派你来也是因为这件事，你知道的。”

“不，我只是来向您学习…”

“这个案子，你知道多少？”

“金武士，这个案子我没能看到任何内部资——”

“他杀了几个女人？”

“五个。”

“全都剥了皮？”

“是的。”

“你认为他为什么要剥她们的皮，肯诺比学徒？”

“这让他兴奋。大部分连环杀手都会保留受害者身上的东西作为纪念品，他也不例外。”

“很好。把问卷送进来。”

 

欧比旺拉开铁抽屉，把问卷放了进去，轻轻推向了奎刚。奎刚拿到后翻阅了一下，又把问卷扔进抽屉，推给欧比旺，金属摩擦的尖锐声音在小小的空间回荡。

“如此简单的东西，就想来剖析我？肯诺比学徒，我可不是一般的西斯。”

“也许您能提供一些高见。”欧比旺慌了，虽然尤达让他不要报太大期望，但他的自尊心还是希望自己能成功。

 

“我认为你并没有真的这么想。我对你来说不过是个屠杀了几百绝地的杀人狂魔，只是个邪恶的西斯，你知道我在说什么，一个人被杀，那是纯正的悲剧，一百万人被杀，那只不过是个数字。你想用数据来分析我，肯诺比学徒。野心不小，嗯？穿了件得体的外套，拿了个便宜的包，你知道我怎么看你吗？一个努力把自己收拾的能见人的穷孩子，有品位，但没有资本去体现。是不是？努力伸直脊柱，想让自己看上去比真实的高一些。 **肯诺比** …我想你是司徒乔恩星球的人，你的父母是在农场里土生土长的吧？成为绝地不容易，你紧紧把握这次机会，不能留下就只能去种地，是这样吗？让我再告诉你些更加实际的吧， **欧比** **-** **旺·肯诺比** 。你有一把家乡的泥土，放在一个陶瓷罐子里，它原本被摆在你的书架上，休息时抬起头就能看见。有一天你突然发现这有多傻，它被你包好收到储藏柜最里面去了。你很早就离开司徒乔恩了吧？我怀疑你对那颗星球根本没有记忆，保存一个毫无感情寄托的所谓故乡的泥土，这个想法有一天让你惊讶，还有多少东西是毫无意义的？还有多少东西会变得毫无意义？”

 

欧比旺直视着他的眼睛，嘴角抽动了一下。“您的观察 **真是细致** 。您为什么不用如此细致的洞察力给自己来一份分析报告呢？我想——”

“十分固执啊，肯诺比学徒。一个星期之后就是情人节了，你有预计过会收到什么礼物吗？”

“我说不准。”学徒的训练已经够忙了，他可没闲心考虑这个。

“好笑的是，我能送你一份情人节礼物。”

“那这份问卷呢？”

“上一个有这样想法的绝地，被我活活掐死了。回绝地圣殿去吧，肯诺比学徒。”奎刚起身，躺到了床上。

 

挫败感让欧比旺呆了一会，最后他把问卷重新塞进包里。他的腿像是没了力气，很久才重新站了起来。

 

他还要经过塞布巴的牢房，太糟糕了。

塞布巴躺在床上，沙哑又疯狂的声音在欧比旺耳边响起：“我开着最快的穿梭车冲向房子，我流血了，看，我流血了。”塞布巴弹了弹手指，一股温热的东西飞溅到了欧比旺的脸上，他本能的用手捂住了脸。

 

欧比旺马上发现那不是血，是精液。

 

奎刚的声音在身后响起。“肯诺比学徒！”

 

欧比旺控制住自己，冷静的走回奎刚的房间。奎刚突然焦躁了起来，他能闻见精液的味道。

 

“我永远不会那样对你的。”大手紧紧抓住栅栏。

欧比旺想要利用好这突如其来的转机，“那就为我填了这份问卷！”

 

太迟了，奎刚已经恢复了平静。

 

“不，不过既然你回来了，我还是会为你准备些东西的， **欧比** **-** **旺·肯诺比** 。”

“是什么？”

“当然是线索了。”奎刚对他笑了笑，轻声说道：“你的情人节礼物，到纳布去找，到纳布日光河的飞船里去找。”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想了一下还是把光剑元素加进去了，但光剑并不是随身携带的，视任务而定，而且实行管制，不会像SW一样随便就亮光剑。

2.1

 

监狱外的空气让欧比旺感到自在。

 

关于他的那些话，奎刚说中了大部分，剩下的也只是接近。自己故乡的那部分让他愤怒，没错，他对司徒乔恩毫无印象，他曾经有机会回去看望父母，可是除去血缘关系，他们就是陌生人，他的到访让大家都无所适从。但奎刚的话就像是有人故意打翻了餐桌上的牛奶。欧比旺让自己平静下来，他明白这是难得的机会，他当学徒的时间已经够久了。

 

 ** _纳布日光河的飞船_** …这是条模糊的线索，就算他不向尤达上报也不会造成任何损失。但欧比旺还是想争取上级的正式批复，这样他行动起来也方便一些。

 

电话还没有接通。他的头靠在玻璃上，冰冷的感觉让胀痛的脑袋好受一些。尤达的声音出现了，“尤达，我是。”

 

“尤达大师，希望我没有打扰您休息。”电话那头没有回答，欧比旺硬着头皮继续说下去，“奎刚没有填写那份问卷，但是他提供了一条线索， ** _纳布日光河上的飞船_** ，不知道他指的是什么案子，我想要继续追查下去。”

 

尤达犹豫了一下，叹了口气，“很好，你做的。资源，我们会提供。放手去做，你只管。空闲时间，你要利用好。”

 

尤达说得对，他的时间必须好好安排。现在欧比旺每天大概只有两个标准时的空闲，功课也只能跟着往后挪到深夜，一些调研性的项目还需要班特帮着他一起完成。

他拿着公文包上了回圣殿的穿梭车，他还能赶上下午的训练。

 

科洛桑最近阴晴不定，一场大雨把光剑练习课的所有学徒赶进了室内。他们的教官安纳金·天行者把欧比旺叫出列，他要在全体学徒面前检验一下欧比旺单手持光剑的命中率。

 

欧比旺左手持光剑挥舞。班特给他数数。

 

**_纳布日光河的飞船_ **

九九，一百…

 

_这甚至不是个清楚的句子…_

一百十一，一百十二…

 

_何况纳布根本没有这条河。_

一百二三，一百二四…时间到

 

“一百四十下，天行者教官。”

这位前任绝地满意地对欧比旺点了点头，“很好，肯诺比，不过我希望这学期结束你能挥到两百下。”欧比旺心不在焉地对他咧了咧嘴，一边用袖子擦干净光剑上的汗。

 

或许他应该换个思路。

 

结束训练，欧比旺婉拒了想和他一起去吃东西的班特，直奔绝地档案馆。他调出了奎刚所有的资料，快速阅读着。

 

**_……_ ** **_奎刚二十四岁升为绝地武士，……_ ** **_，他的搭档哈纳托斯因阻拦奎刚对证人使用睡眠剥夺而被奎刚用光剑腰斩，为了逃离追捕，奎刚屠杀了数百名绝地，名单如下:……_ ** **_调查发现奎刚的公寓里有多位失踪绝地的个人物品，以及他们的一部分，比如牙齿、股骨……_ **

不过有部分资料是无法查到的，比如奎刚抛弃绝地身份加入西斯开始到他被捕前一年都没有留下任何记录，而奎刚成为绝地前的生活的那一部分资料——包括他的受教育史、出生地点——遗失了，欧比旺仔细观察之后发现了数据被抹去的痕迹，而纸质资料早就在几年前绝地圣殿的一次大火中焚毁了。

 

唯一能将奎刚与纳布联系起来的只有奎刚的一位好友，杜库伯爵，一位退休的绝地，但他失踪时奎刚已经被捕两年了。没有其他办法，欧比旺决定马上前往杜库伯爵在纳布的住所一探究竟。

 

欧比旺被叫出档案馆，年迈的绝地管理员说尤达有事要找。

 

“死在狱里，塞布巴。遗漏的信息，没对我说，你有没有。”尤达的声音和往常一样听不出情绪。

 

“他是怎么死的？”欧比旺显然对这个消息感到十分震惊。

 

“自己的生殖器，他咬下了。已经死了，冈雷发现前。奎刚唆使的，冈雷怀疑。小声交谈，值班狱卒听到，前一天晚上。所有信息，一字不漏，你告诉我的？”

 

欧比旺知道要是科洛桑人权组织的同僚知道这件事可不会放过冈雷，哪怕死的是塞布巴。“他们会调查吗？”

 

“也许。多一个案例，他们不会拒绝。你的看法，我想知道。”尤达的语气亲和起来。

 

“我…不知道。”

 

“担心，你不需要。自娱自乐，奎刚只是。进展，你有没有？”

 

之后欧比旺向尤达汇报了自己的发现。

 

 

2.2

 

欧比旺到达纳布的时候已经很晚了。

杜库伯爵在纳布的住所可配不上他的头衔。门外甚至没有灯，笨重的卷闸门让欧比旺觉得这里更像是一间仓库，但他没有这么急着下结论，毕竟他知道杜库伯爵这个群体的审美可能和一般人稍有区别。不过让欧比旺欣喜的是，杜库伯爵似乎有给自己的住所起名的癖好，纳布这处恰好叫 ** _日光河_** 。

 

伯爵多年前就雇用了纳布的一个小型事务所为他打点一切，费用也是预先付好的。欧比旺联系到事务所的主管，一个佝偻着背的老头。

 

“他没有给我钥匙”，他们把穿梭车停在卷闸门外，“或许改天我能叫人把门撬开，不过你得有调查证明， ** _小绝地_** 。”

 

欧比旺对他的轻蔑不满的皱了皱眉头，手臂夹住手电筒，从包里翻找出了尤达特批的证明给老头看了一眼又放了回去。

 

还好欧比旺在车里放着个小型千斤顶。虽然打开的口子不大，但欧比旺还是钻了进去。“要是我一小时以后没出来，记得联系绝地圣殿。”

老头边点头边接过了尤达的名片，但欧比旺一进仓库他就开着穿梭车回了家。

 

仓库里全是灰尘，欧比旺咳嗽起来，一些小型生物被他的声音惊动，欧比旺觉得裸露的小腿被毛茸茸的东西蹭了几下。他的眼睛迅速的适应了黑暗，一架飞船停在仓库尽头。

欧比旺点亮飞船的备用照明，他终于看清了飞船的内部装饰——老式的情人节装扮，粉色的绸带落满了灰，死气沉沉的低垂着，角落里还放着一大捧枯萎的玫瑰，看不出原本的颜色。“ **谢谢啦** ，奎刚。”欧比旺又被灰尘和霉味呛得咳嗽了一下。

 

他穿过几个木箱，来到驾驶舱，一股防腐剂的味道扑鼻而来。一个穿正式红色坠地长袍的假人模特安静地坐在副驾驶位置，没有头。

 

欧比旺有一丝失望。他可不想给尤达汇报自己只找到些情人节装饰和个假人。果然，越是走近那个假人，味道越是浓重。他坐到假人旁边的驾驶位上，椅子被欧比旺的重量压得只呀作响。他解开假人的长袍。这个假人很苗条，穿戴得体又华丽，甚至让欧比旺想起了为新年舞会精心打扮的班特。她的手里抱着一个巨大的标本罐，无名指上套着一个华丽的红宝石戒指。

模糊的形状让欧比旺瞬间明白了里面是什么，也毫不犹豫地打开了，浓烈的气味攻击着他。

 

一个人头。没有头发，泡在防腐剂里的部分还很完好，灰白的皮肤不像是防腐剂的作用，一双大眼睛已经蒙上一层白膜，黑色的纹身从嘴角延伸到脖子断掉的部位。

 

 

2.3

 

欧比旺也没法解释为什么在向尤达汇报之后没有回去洗漱，反而最先来到了科洛桑监狱。‘ _例行公事’_ ，这是他搪塞冈雷的理由。

 

“看来你找到你的礼物了。”奎刚呆在欧比旺看不到的地方。因为塞布巴那事，冈雷没收了奎刚所有的书和画，还不定时关闭他房间的照明。

铁抽屉被推了出来，欧比旺小心地倾身看了看，一条干净的毛巾放在里面。看来奎刚闻到了欧比旺身上雨水混着灰尘的味道。

“谢谢。”欧比旺拿起毛巾擦了擦头发。

 

“和我说说纳布抛尸的案子。”

“那案子我没有参与。金武士，我想你很清楚我为什么而来。”

“你能弄到那案子的卷宗，”奎刚耐心地指出了这一点，“再说，这个案子他们也不会让你参与的，尤达利用完你就会把你踢到一边。”

 

“ **不如你先和我说说飞船里那人的事吧。** ”欧比旺努力让自己显得比平时更强势。

“一个人？我以为只有一个头呢。好了，我想先听听你的判断。”

“女性，不到四十岁，大概是…达索米尔人。”欧比旺思索了一下。

 

“很好。她叫阿萨吉·文崔斯，杜库伯爵的徒弟，虽然杜库绝不愿意承认，她还是他的秘密情人。”奎刚查觉了欧比旺脸上的疑惑，“我帮你省点力，肯诺比学徒，我没有杀她，这位异域美人对我可没什么吸引力。杜库亲手砍下了她的头，我不过是帮着他把它藏了起来。”灯亮被重新点亮，奎刚盘着腿席地而坐，看来他之前在冥想。

欧比旺也坐到了地下，这让他能平视奎刚，也能让自己酸痛的腿稍微舒服一些。退休的绝地也会带徒弟，他不奇怪。

“杜库伯爵当年一见到文崔斯就看到了她身上强大的潜力，当然，这个美人对他也很有好感，不过也只是单纯的肉体关系，杜库利用了她，文崔斯想要和他同归于尽，杜库抢先一步砍下了她的头。”

“那剩下的尸体呢？”

“据我所知，杜库在一次宴会上为客人们准备了精致的小牛肉。”

欧比旺空空的胃泛起一阵恶心。

 

“为什么杜库伯爵失踪了？”

“恐怕你闭口不谈的那位 ** _没有经验的连环杀手_** 结果了他。我最后一次见到杜库的时候，他的精神状况可不太好，他年纪很大了，这让人有可乘之机。你有过这样的经历吗，欧比旺？看着一个上了年纪的人慢慢枯萎。我可以叫你， **欧比旺** 吗？”

“可以。我想我应该叫你金武士。”

“很聪明，以你的年龄和资历，你确实应该这么称呼我。现在，回答我的问题。”

“还没有。”这是真话。“我还想知道，塞布巴那事是不是你指使的？”

 

奎刚笑了笑。“欧比旺，你是在指控我教唆可怜的塞布巴自我阉割吗？你错了。不过少了那个丑陋的东西对他来说帮助可不小。难道你不同意吗？”

“不。”

“说谎！肯诺比学徒，这是你第一次对我撒谎。告诉我，你是不是在拼命讨好尤达？”

“我没有，但难道想被别人喜欢也有错吗？”

“一点错都没有，何况尤达确实欣赏你。你难道不好奇为什么尤达派出那么多绝地，我偏偏要帮助你？”

“你可以给我说说。”

 

“你不觉得我只是单纯好奇你濒死的时候是什么表情吗？我杀死过很多绝地，可以说他们并没有那么勇敢，这是和平年代的诅咒。人死前总会暴露真实面目的。”

“ ** _那你一定很享受吧_** ，但这就是原因？”

 

“不。但我想和尤达做个交易，他可没空亲自来见我。冈雷不是个好典狱长，我在这个牢笼十多年了，从来没见过窗外的风景，我也知道我有生之年他们是不会放我出去的。我的要求不高，一间舒适的房间，一扇小窗就好，让我能看看科洛桑。我还想要回我的书。你可以和尤达说说。”

“我可以把你的话转述给他，”但尤达不会理睬的，欧比旺还记得自己在那些文件里看到了什么，“你说的没有经验的连环杀手是什么意思？你是想说他还不满足？”

“我会根据你提供的卷宗找出他，”奎刚拖长了语调，自顾自地说了下去，“欧比旺，我会帮 **你，** 抓住他。”

欧比旺慢慢站了起来，“你知道他是谁，对吗？”

“耐心一些，欧比旺，学会等待。他就快开始剥人头皮了。”

“什么？”

奎刚开始冥想。


	3. Chapter 3

3.1

 

欧比旺精疲力竭的靠在光剑训练室的墙上，用袖子随意擦掉了快要流到眼睛里的汗水。近期他总没有时间练习，这学期结束前挥舞到两百下看来是没戏了。

 

“你应该更耐心些。”天行者教官走进训练室，他穿了便服，大概是在准备回家。“你做的已经很好了，肯诺比，我打赌大部分学徒这学期结束最多挥到一百五十下。”他拍了拍欧比旺的肩膀。

 

“那说明我还不够好。”欧比旺的拳头收紧了，他永远想要做得比别人出色。

 

安纳金没有评论。“尤达大师让我来找你，纳布那边又有案子。我和你一起去一号停机坪。”说完他甩给欧比旺一套干净的衣服。

 

“你也一起去吗？”欧比旺快速换下衣服。没有轻蔑的意思，只是这种案子可不是天行者教官 _现在_ 能负责的类型。

 

“我只是搭个便车。”他对欧比旺眨了眨右眼。不难看出，即使人到中年，安纳金也依旧很有魅力。

 

果然，安纳金上了飞船之后并没有参与尤达和欧比旺的讨论，只是安静的听着。

尤达坐在欧比旺旁边，一打厚厚的卷宗被放在了欧比旺的腿上。上面写着“纳布抛尸”。欧比旺迫不及待的翻开了它。

 

据他们所知，凶手在纳布犯了五起案子，这是第六起，他一定有自己的房子，每一桩都是先杀死被害人之后再剥的皮，他会让这些女孩不吃不喝的关上将近七个标准日，那时她们已经没有力气反抗，皮肤也松弛到能轻易剥下，在那之后再把她们头朝下吊起来，先把血放干再剥皮，脚踝上留着深深的勒痕，每次都会不可避免的留下一些切割的痕迹。不是刀，伤口周围被烧焦了，就像是光剑…欧比旺合上了卷宗，他不敢相信绝地当中又出了叛徒。

 

“紧张，你没必要。使用光剑，西斯也。”尤达一直在观察着他的反应。

 

他抛尸的地点与这些女性的居住地没有关系，他总是把他们扔在纳布不知名的几条河里，可怜的女孩被发现时几乎无法辨认身份。女孩们在外表、身份上也没有什么共同点。

 

“你的帮助，我们需要。细致的观察，你有。”尤达对欧比旺点了点头，“问题，想问吗，你有？”

“所以让我去找奎-刚·金为的就是这件事对吗？找他协助我们抓住凶手？”尤达没有回答，“如果这是真实的目的，我只是希望早一点知道罢了，”欧比旺耸了耸肩，“而且也能让我更有针对性的和他谈话。”

“真实的目的，如果告诉你，会识破，立即被奎刚。”

 

飞船抵达纳布当地的一家殡仪馆。安纳金上了一辆穿梭车，挥了挥手和他们告别。

 

“这个可怜的孩子被发现时已经在河水里泡了五天了。”验尸官告诉他们。

尤达打断他，“讨论，在绝地之间，这些细节，我们要。”验尸官意味深长的看了一眼欧比旺，背过身去小声与尤达交谈起来。

 

欧比旺很不高兴，但还是识趣的离开了房间。

 

大厅里正在准备举行葬礼。一位纳布当地的乐手突发急病，年纪轻轻就过世了。欧比旺不自觉的走了过去。这场景就像他参加过的另一场葬礼。 ** _塞拉西。_** 可爱的女孩在一场暴动中被流弹击中，倒在了欧比旺的怀里，他看着她的蓝眼睛慢慢失去了光彩，欧比旺紧紧拉住她的手，好像这样就能把女孩留在这个世界上。葬礼那一天欧比旺穿着借来的正装，过长的裤腿不得不挽起，他用别针随意的固定住，可最后它还是散开了。女孩安详的躺在小小的棺材里，脸上的擦伤被很好的修复。她现在看上去像是个不食人间烟火的天使。欧比旺在她额头上落下一吻，作为最后的告别。这是欧比旺第一次知道失去心爱的人是什么感觉。

 

**_他与塞拉西偷偷分享一个甜蜜的穆加果，第一次，欧比旺觉得即使不成为一个绝地也可以幸福的生活下去。_ **

 

欧比旺的思绪被尤达打断，“你的帮助，我们需要，进来，跟我。”

 

可怜的女孩已经被河水泡的变了形，尸体的腐臭让欧比旺暗暗庆幸自己还没吃东西。她的头皮被整块剥去，一根指甲的甲盖断裂，手指的指腹也有不同程度的磨损。

欧比旺仔细观察着伤口，终于在死者不正常鼓起的喉咙里发现了线索——一个虫蛹。欧比旺小心的把它取出，放进了证物密封瓶。卷宗里没有提到这点，尤达马上确认了之前几个女孩的喉咙里是不是也有这东西。看来是验尸官疏忽了，他以为那只是些跑进尸体里的树叶和杂物。

 

回程的路上，欧比旺没有试着主动与尤达交谈，他不让自己参与与验尸官的讨论可以说是不信任的表示。尤达察觉到了欧比旺的不自然。“信任，我对你，残酷，我觉得，对你。”他当然知道塞拉西的事，欧比旺的档案他都看过。

“不，我不这么觉得。验尸官想看看你对我的的态度，这很重要。”尤达让他看上去像是个跟班而不是助手。

 

接下来的旅途两人都保持着沉默，直到下飞船前尤达要求他继续调查虫蛹的事。

 

 

3.2

 

欧比旺一天都泡在绝地档案馆。

好心的管理员为他端来了一杯热水，可惜等到它变得冰冷，欧比旺也没有抽出时间喝上一口，刚才他甚至不小心碰洒了它，好在在杯子完全倒下之前欧比旺就摆正了它，把它放得远远的。

 

他小心的划开虫蛹，很幸运，它的形态已经基本分化出来了。但这依然给欧比旺带来一定的困难，他还没有上昆虫学的课。他轻轻夹住虫的头部把它拉了出来，放到了解剖盘里。欧比旺小心的用镊子把它的翅膀展开，夸张的花纹可以说是个明显的特征。扣痕毒虫。这种小虫子只在因多莫多星球才有，幼虫时期有剧毒，羽化之后毒性便会消失。

 

 _看来有人很爱护这种虫子啊。纳布可不是适合它们的生长地。_ 欧比旺在自己的笔记里记下这个发现。还没来得及破蛹而出的小虫让他想起了棺材里的塞拉西。

 

 

3.3

 

纳布湖居，安纳金抱着帕德梅，轻柔的为她梳理着头发。

 

今天是他们的结婚纪念日，安纳金特地从科洛桑赶回纳布。因为工作的原因，阿米达拉议员与天行者教官很低调，现在他们的孩子都已经到了叛逆的年龄，依然只有关系好的几位友人知道这层私人关系。

 

卢克现在在塔图因实习，帕德梅曾经想要阻止，她在纳布的关系网足够为卢克找到一份议会里的轻松工作，但卢克执意要离开纳布。是时候放手了。莱娅放假在家，不过为了给父母创造二人世界，她主动提出今天和同学一起到一处景区露营，实际上她和韩·索罗在酒吧玩到了半夜。

 

“居然还没有我能喝。”莱娅拉开韩缠着自己的手臂，把人轻轻放倒在酒吧的沙发上，自己一个人准备回家。虽然很想，但她可不能带着韩，爸爸要是知道她和这个小混混谈恋爱，肯定会把他的腿打断。

 

莱娅开着租来的穿梭车，大声放着音乐。夜太深了，一路上没有别的车，她开得很开心，车速越来越快。快到到家了，可莱娅看到一个拄着双拐的人费力的想要把一张桌子抬上飞船。她停下车，想要提供帮助。那人抬起头，红色的皮肤上全是纹身，莱娅被吓了一跳，但还是冷静下来，她受到的教育可不允许她因为外表就歧视一个人。桌子不重，她很快就把它放好了。之后她的头就被重击了一下，晕倒在了飞船里。

 

3.4

 

欧比旺和班特配合着进行双人拳击训练。欧比旺打得十分卖力，班特在他的进攻下连连向后退去。

昨天在殡仪馆见到的事给欧比旺带来了一些冲击。毫无疑问，他见过死人，也在绝地圣殿学过各种解剖知识，只是那个女孩无助的躺在那里，空洞的眼睛再也看不见这个世界。 ** _就像塞拉西。_**

班特被他重重击倒在地，抱怨着欧比旺的反常。欧比旺回过神，一边道歉一边拉起班特，女孩揉着尾椎，没再说什么。

 

他正用毛巾擦去满脸的汗水，班特就迫不及待的叫着他的名字让他过去。

 

尤达正在接受采访，接下来画面被切到了纳布。阿米达拉议员独自一人站在莱娅学校的宿舍里，后面的墙上是莱娅的一些生活照，还有纳布人权组织的徽章。

 

“现在我要对绑架我女儿——莱娅的人说话。”阿米达拉议员是位优雅的女士，同时她也十分的坚强。“不管是你是谁，你有能力不去伤害我的女儿。 **她叫莱娅。** 请你放了她，现在你控制着局面，你主宰着一切，这是你向银河展示你善良一面的机会。请不要伤害莱娅，你有能力保护她，你的大度将会赢得全银河的敬佩。 **她的名字是莱娅。** ”

 

接下来画面切换到一部家庭录像上，莱娅正在学习如何走路，一双大手扶着她，其中一两个镜头拍到了身后男人的脸，等等， **天行者教官！** 他是莱娅的父亲！所以他才会去纳布。学徒们叽叽喳喳的讨论起来，欧比旺让自己集中注意力，他想好好听下去。

 

阿米达拉议员继续她的讲话：“你现在看到的是莱娅小时候的样子，和她聊一聊你就会知道她是个善解人意的孩子。请你放了莱娅，不论你在哪里，你都将赢得我的友谊。 **她的名字叫莱娅。** ”

 

接下来是一组少年时期的莱娅的单人照，帕德梅还不想暴露卢克。

 

班特凑近了欧比旺的耳朵，“她很聪明。不断重复莱娅的名字，也许这样绑匪就会把她当人看了。”

 

直播又持续了大概二十分钟，之后大家回到各自的位置继续训练。‘ _莱娅长得很像天行者教官’_ ，欧比旺想， _‘看来接下来一段时间我都见不到他了。’_


	4. Chapter 4

4.1

 

“去找奎-刚·金，我要你，肯诺比学徒。”尤达看上去很疲惫，不难猜到议长给他施加了很大的压力，现在已经不是单纯的连环绑架案了，他们虽然能确定这不是一件针对纳布的政治事件，但那些听风就是雨的媒体可不会买账，尤达刚刚才挂断了一个小报记者打来的电话，谁知道他们是怎么要到这个号码又怎么骗过秘书的，“唯一肯对话的人，你是他，和他交谈，你要。每一条线索，我们不能放过。知道是谁，他也许。名字，我要。”

“他曾经提出过想要帮忙，但条件是转到别的监狱，他想要一扇窗子还有别的，我想阿米达拉议员能为他做到这…”

 

“ **陷阱** ，这是。”果然，尤达否决的十分干脆。欧比旺可没忘奎刚曾利用尤达一时的同情，掐死了为他看病的巴丽斯·奥菲。

“可是这是他唯一的请求，而且他必须 **尽早** 达到他的目的，在…在莱娅被杀之前。他没有时间和我们玩游戏，我们也没有别的东西能威胁他，我们已经收走了他 **所有的** 书——”欧比旺有些着急，他也不明白为什么自己开始同情这个西斯，谁都不会忍受得了冈雷的折磨。

“帮忙，他提出，娱乐自己，他是为了。不是风景，他想要的。莱娅的死，他要的是。下一个家庭，继续折磨。心碎的父母，他想见到。顺着他，我们不能。主动权，我们不多了。”

 

“那为什么还要我去和他交涉？”

尤达叹了口气，“去，你必须。是议员的意思，要让他相信。一些承诺，你可以给他做出。”

“所以一切都要瞒着阿米达拉议员和天行者教官…”欧比旺想到了那位一直训练他的教官，已经很多天没有再见到他，而新来的教官和学徒们处的并不好。大家都很想他。

“这样，是的。”

 

 

4.2

 

这间浴室很大，墙上贴满了白瓷砖，一层水蒸气慢慢聚集，形成水珠又滑落到地砖上，墙边的架子上放满了从另一个星球运来的沐浴用品。一个高大的男人站在花洒底下仔细的清洁着自己。他叫摩尔，来自达索米尔星球。

沐浴结束，除了所有的保养品以外，他没忘记为自己浑身敷上厚厚的一层灰白色粉底，虽然没能完全遮盖他的红色皮肤和黑色的纹身，但让他的肤色看上去更像是他们星球的女性。他赤裸着站在镜子前端详自己，这段时间他瘦了很多，可看上去还是像一个长期做工的达索米尔男人，没有半点达索米尔女性的苗条身段，更别提她们的异域风情了。头上的角被他锯断磨平，现在只剩几个坑坑洼洼的角质包茎。他一点都不慌，还有时间。他找出了一件女士披肩把自己裹了起来，上一个女孩的头皮被仔细地戴在头上，他用大腿夹住自己的阴茎，转了几个圈，欣赏起自己的打扮。

 

客厅方向传来一个凄惨的女声，听上像是从地底里发出来似的沉闷，“求求你行行好，放我出去吧！我妈妈是个有权势的人物，我保证她不会起诉你的！”莱娅已经两天没吃东西了，她在用最后一丝力气争取绑匪的良心发现，脑子里闪过无数爸爸灌输给她和卢克的那些自保手段，可惜谁也没料到这种情况。

 

被打扰的摩尔穿上自己的家居服，提着一大桶水来到了这个被他改造好的深井地牢前，毫不犹豫地把水倒了下去，过低的水温刺激让女孩尖叫，她想要躲避凉水地侵袭，但狭小的地牢让她无处可逃，双手徒劳地想要抵挡浇下来的水，身上的丝质外袍粘在了身上，暴露出她身体的曲线，小腿被溅上一个个泥点。

接着他用小吊篮给女孩递了一小瓶润肤乳和其他护肤品， _“把它们擦到身上，否则还要被凉水浇。”_ 他想要模仿女孩的嗓音，但这只让他听上去像个嘲笑变声期女同学的恶劣留级生。

 

莱娅没有办法，只好背过身，挤了一些润肤乳涂抹起来，屈辱感让她咬着嘴唇抽泣。摩尔仔细地观察着她，一只手学着她的动作在皮肤上摩擦着，一层厚厚的粉底掉了下来，露出红色的皮肤。

 _“现在，把它们放到篮子里。”_ 他依然学着女孩的嗓音。

“求求你，先生，我妈妈可以付给你很多的赎金！”

 **“放到篮子里！否则还要被凉水浇！”** 摩尔用男声冲她大吼。

莱娅抬起头，看到了地牢的泥土墙壁上有几道鲜红的抓痕还有一片断在墙里的指甲，她想要尖叫，但她强迫自己冷静下来，一只手颤抖着交还了润肤乳，看着小篮子从自己面前溜走。

她还想继续活下去，外面还有人等着她呢。

 

4.3

 

欧比旺再一次来到了科洛桑监狱的门口。说实话，他不想进去。里面的气味和声音让他反胃，还有冈雷——那个猥琐的典狱长，欧比旺总能发现他的眼光粘在自己身上，过长的停留时间总能让他起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

_‘希望他今天不在。’_

“肯诺比学徒。”冈雷坐在他的办公室里，油腻的语调让欧比旺反胃，“没想到还能再次见到你。”他露出了一排小小的牙齿。

欧比旺勉强冲他笑了笑。“不过是 ** _例行公事_** 。”

“可我希望这次你能和我共享资料。毕竟他是我的犯人，我的重要资产，我有特权。”

**_“什么？”_ **

“窃听器，我希望你能带着，你知道，这是我们的一些手段。让这样的一个犯人说实话可不容易。”冈雷的目光落到了欧比旺若隐若现的锁骨上。“你可以放到你的包里。”他把一个很小的仪器推向欧比旺，“我会给你拷贝一份，这样你整理笔记也方便些。”

“典狱长，我想这可不是绝地做事的风格。”欧比旺想要快点结束这场谈话，他来可不是为了浪费时间的。

“或许你会更愿意赏脸和我一起吃顿晚饭？”冈雷自认为很有魅力地摸了摸嘴唇，欧比旺差点要当着他的面翻白眼。

“我想我还是去审问犯人比较好，毕竟我今晚就要赶回圣殿把报告写出来。”他没有拿桌子上的窃听器。

 

他走到奎刚的牢房前。

 

奎刚拿回了他的笔和素描纸，正专注的画着什么。

“金武士。”

奎刚示意他坐下。

 

“欧比旺。你不需要上课吗？”炭笔沙沙地响着。

“实际上，我就是来这向您讨教的——”

“你介意我边画素描边和你聊天吗？”

“不，请便。”

 

“你看到他的作品了？”

“对。”

“你有什么感觉？”

“一开始很震惊，后来更多的是厌恶，再之后是振奋。”

“你的头能再抬高一些吗？像刚才那样？”他抬头看了欧比旺一眼，继续他的创作，“很好。还有什么想法吗？”

“他的手法很熟练，光剑被他用得很好，受害者都没有过多挣扎的痕迹，而且他确实剥了上一个女孩的头皮，你说的没错，但你是怎么知道的？”

“尤达的看法呢？”奎刚没有回答他的问题，也没有再抬头看他。

“尤达认为凶手是个性虐狂，他把她们绑了起来——”

“他错了，你知道的，没有任何证据证明她们被性侵过，哪种形式都没有。倒吊起来是为了方便剥皮。”

 

“对。实际上他让我来，是想和你商量一下转狱的事。”欧比旺有一些不耐烦，他每浪费一秒，莱娅生还的可能性就越小。

奎刚停顿了一秒，“请说。”

“如果您肯配合阿米达拉议员，告诉我们那个西斯是谁，我们会把你转到丹图因的一处研究所去，你可以住在正常的房间里，当然，有严密的武装看守，但你能看到燕鸥（Terns），它们总是…”

“燕鸥？”奎刚放下了笔，钢蓝色的眼睛看着欧比旺的，“如果我肯帮你，这也会是我们的转机（Turns）。”笑容浮上了他的嘴角。“我们来交换情报吧，不是关于案件，关于你自己的，投桃报李（Quid pro quo）。”

 

欧比旺轻声叹了口气又抬起头，“我想先听听是什么问题。”

“你小时候最糟糕的回忆是什么？”

欧比旺犹豫了，尤达提醒过他不要和奎刚说任何关于自己的事。但现在他又有什么选择呢？

“或许你应该快点，莱娅在等着呢，而且我可不想听你的那些蹩脚的虚构故事。”奎刚轻声催促起来。

“我的朋友，塞拉西的死。”

“和我说说。”

“她是我在一次任务里认识的女孩，当时她的星球正在发生暴乱，那些好战的老年人。但我帮助塞拉西还有她的朋友们重新赢得了和平，可是老年人不肯罢休，一场战争爆发了，她被流弹击中…”欧比旺不自觉的握紧了拳头，回忆这一段经历让他痛苦。

 

“她当场就死了吗？”

“当时我正想把她拉出交火区，但我太慢了…她死在我怀里。”

“我明白了。她不只是你的朋友吧。”

“对，我爱她。”她和学徒如此不同。

“爱到愿意为她放弃学徒的身份？绝地可是不允许有感情羁绊的。”

“我就是那么做的。”

“和他们在一起让你有了自由的感觉？绝地武士团的训练太苦了，我知道。”

“没错。”当时他渴望另一种生活。

“你很坦诚。”

“投桃报李罢了。”欧比旺没让自己在回忆里沉浸多久。

“那些女孩的喉咙里是不是塞了什么？”

“没错。”欧比旺警觉起来。

“是蝴蝶还是蛾子？”

“都不是。是一只扣痕毒虫的蛹。”

“扣痕毒虫…它们的特点就是‘转变’，欧比旺。你可以回去和阿米达拉议员说说他想从莱娅身上要什么，也许她会给我提供一些 ** _更有趣的_** 条件。要不然就让她和你的教官等着莱娅的尸体浮上水面吧。”

“他想要什么？”

“一件完美的女士全套外衣。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.1

 

欧比旺再次来到那个电话亭。

 

“尤达大师，我是肯诺比，我现在在科洛桑监狱外面的电话亭。他说绑匪想要的是一件完美的全套女士外衣，他不肯多说，我是用我的私事和他交换的。他还猜到了虫蛹的事。”

“很好，你做得。”

“或许我们可以说服阿米达拉议员真的提供一些好处，或许我现在进去再和他商量一下，他会告诉我们更多的线索。”

“做，放手去。能干的助手，你是。不知道该怎么办，没有你。”说完，他挂断了电话。尤达永远那么会鼓舞士气，哪怕欧比旺现在其实毫无进展。

欧比旺从自己的车里翻找出一张地图，这是一张地理课的作业，他自己设计的，还没来得及绘制成全息投影。署名和日期被他仔细地擦去，希望奎刚不要识破。

 

冈雷把奎刚剩下的书也还给了他，只是在其中一本大部头里夹了一个窃听器。奎刚没有发现。

 

“金武士，阿米达拉议员确实给你开出了更 **‘有趣的’** 条件。”欧比旺这次没有坐下，他站在了离栏杆很近的地方。

“你这么快就和她说了？”奎刚钢蓝色的眼睛继续盯着他，这让欧比旺的喉咙有一些不舒服。

“对，莱娅对她很重要，她没什么好犹豫的。”

奎刚没有接话，欧比旺只好继续说下去。

“如果你提供的线索能让莱娅及时获救，那么你将会被转到纳布的一处退休绝地疗养院，你将能享受绝地的所有待遇，不过是在武装看守之下。你能得到你想要的所有书。还有风景，你不再需要靠记忆作画了，如果你愿意，在武装看守下你还能到处走动、写生。我有一张地图，上面有一些实景。”欧比旺把地图放进了铁抽屉，推了进去。

奎刚沉默了一会，没有拿起地图。“如果我不接受呢？”

“还有，如果你足够配合，你还能到别的星球进行观光。这是能为你争取到的最好的条件，金武士。”

 “或许我应该和阿米达拉议员当面谈谈，谈谈绑架她女儿的那个人。”

“这个可以安排。”

“让她来这？”

“对，我可以带她来。”

他慢慢拿起了地图，扫了一眼。“很迷人。还记得我们说的吗？投桃报李。”

“记得。”

“扣痕毒虫最大的特点是‘转变’，我和你说过。幼虫时不光丑陋，还有剧毒，等到它从那个狭小的蛹里羽化出来，就会变成美丽的成虫。蛹的意义在于变化，不过最终羽化出来的美丽的生物依然是个吸血的怪物。我们的这位朋友认为他需要转变。他是真的在用美丽少女的皮给自己做一套衣服。他把不断的猎杀当作蜕变的过程。”

“可易性癖和暴力之间没有必然的联系，易性癖更加被动…”

“很聪明。你快要抓住他了，你知道吗？”

“不，告诉我为什么？”

“那位叫塞拉西的姑娘死在了你怀里，之后发生了什么？”

 

欧比旺低下头。这些记忆不应该再被回忆起来，过去的就应该让它留在过去。

 

“答案可不在那双 **廉价的** 鞋子上吧， **欧比旺** 。”

 

他抬起头，深吸了一口气，“那个星球的人不再接纳我，事实上一切都是我一厢情愿，我意识到自己从未是他们当中的一员，我后悔那么草率地抛弃学徒身份，但因为那件事，武士团认为我背叛了他们。我确实是…”他的声音越来越小。

“你的教官，天行者先生，他怎么看？”

“他认为武士团太死板了。”

“然后呢？”

“他和武士团交涉了一段时间。”

“武士团没有松口吗？看得出你是个有潜力的绝地。”

“没有，大部分大师坚持原来的看法，即使我再回去，他们也不会再信任我。”

“你的光剑呢，怎么处置的？”

“我记不太清，大概是有人把它拿走收回了。”那段时间欧比旺可不好过，而且十几年过去了，细节早就变得模糊。

“仔细想想，它们就在那里，跑不掉的。”

光剑…一个比他高大些的身影慢慢浮现在眼前，“布鲁克。被我以前的一个叫布鲁克的同学拿…”欧比旺没有说完，他没有想到自己还会记得这些，当年的情绪随着记忆的恢复一起涌现，它们似乎麻痹了他的舌头。

“然后呢？你的同学可无权处置光剑。”

布鲁克，永远想要激怒他，这次差点也要成功了，“我想找他对峙，但还没找到他，天行者教官就拦住了我，他已经拿回了我的光剑，但交给了武士团。他和我说事情还有转机，他知道我命中注定是要成为绝地的，我需要做的就是耐心等待。现在，投桃报李吧，金武士。”

“很坦诚，也许私下认识你会十分有趣。我们刚才提到了转变。你难道不好奇为什么他要杀杜库伯爵？”

“当然好奇。”

“杜库取代了他的位置，他当然恨他，而且他将战胜杜库作为蜕变的第一步。那一次的成功一定让他信心倍增。”

“杜库伯爵是西斯？”

“对，时间很长了。”

“为什么？”

“我们都看透绝地武士团了，也许等你成了绝地大师就会明白，武士团不是表面上那么正义。告诉我，除了那罐司徒乔恩的泥土，你还从你的旧房间里带走了些什么？”

“我的衣服，还有书，没有别的了。”学徒不可能拥有太多私人财产，他也负担不起。

“那时你多大？”

“十三。”

“之后你去了哪？”

“我本来想回司徒乔恩，但天行者教官建议我不要离开科洛桑。”

“一个孩子在科洛桑生活可不容易，你靠什么谋生？”

“天行者教官想给我一些生活费，但我拒绝了，我在一间酒馆找了份打杂的工作，老板是自己人，叫科迪，是个退伍的指挥官。”

“你晚上睡在哪？”

“酒馆的沙发。”

“没有被子？”

“没有。”

“和我说实话。”

“这是实话。”

“你在围着真相兜圈子，如果你今天的状态不好，我想我们还是下星期再继续吧。”

“我宁愿现在就谈。”莱娅可等不到下星期。

“好。一个被赶出 ** _‘家门’_** 的孩子，失去了心爱的女孩使他痛苦，睡在沙发上，新的生活又让他充满好奇…”奎刚摊开手请欧比旺继续讲下去。

“我还不熟悉酒馆的工作流程，科迪让一个友善的蒙卡拉马里女士教我。我在绝地圣殿有一个好朋友叫班特，她也是蒙卡拉马里人，我那时候感到很亲切又很痛苦，见到她我就会回想起在圣殿的日子。她教我怎么洗杯子，怎么又快又好地收拾桌子等待下一轮客人。我晚上睡不着，我试着冥想，但我老是会想起塞拉西，想起她是怎么倒在我的怀里的，要是我更快一点，我是能救下她的，但我太慢了…”塞拉西的蓝眼睛慢慢失去光彩，这景象折磨着欧比旺。

 

“还有呢？难道你一直呆在酒馆里？没有和同事一起郊游？”

“有过。科迪家里有一个农场，在丹图因，我们有一次一起到他家露营。那个农场很大，各种动物都有，外面是一片草场，不少马在那里吃草，我很喜欢其中的一匹，我叫她博加。”

“后来呢？”

“那天下午我在马房里找到了一副挽具，一开始我不知道那是什么，可我把它拿下来才看到上面印着‘丹图因屠宰场’。”在那里，他们还会对马进行挑选、分类，有些会被熬成马胶，还有些作为肉食供应，运到其他星球去。

“他们会把待屠宰的马也放到草场上去吃草吗，欧比旺？”

“是的，博加就是其中一匹，她心脏不好，干不了重活。”

“之后呢？你骑着她跑了吗？”

“对，我骑着她到了这里。投桃报李，金武士，告诉我怎么找到他。”

“这位西斯并不是真正的易性癖，他以为他是，他希望他是。他痛恨他的身份，这让他想要转变，但他比那更加凶残。”

“你说我就快要抓到他了，你指的是什么？”

“银河曾经有过两家愿意收治西斯并且能提供变性手术所需条件的医疗中心，我们这位朋友一定向这两家都提出了申请又都被拒绝了。他们现在都不存在了，不难猜到一个狂怒又迷惑的西斯会怎样回应他们的拒绝，但我想那些档案还不难找到。用好你身边的资源，找到他不难。别的等我看到卷宗再说。你会把卷宗留给我吧？”

“我会的。”欧比旺从包里拿出了卷宗，放进了铁抽屉里。

“很好，我建议你马上行动。”

“我想知道你…”

“别贪心不足了，欧比旺。等到有了头绪再回来。当然，没有的话我也欢迎你来找我。”

 

5.2

 

例行搜查他的房间。

奎刚被困在激光束组成的狭小推车里，在警卫看守下送到了另一间临时牢房。除了打坐冥想，他没有别的选择。

 

奎刚回忆着和摩尔短暂相处的日子。

摩尔十分急躁，他嫉妒暗夜姐妹的能力，也痛恨文崔斯在他面前炫耀自己有多受杜库宠爱。源源不断的愤怒让他成为不错的西斯，但不是顶尖的，杜库轻而易举地取代了他。他也把奎刚视作威胁，哪怕这位前任绝地明确表示过对西斯的内部竞争毫无兴趣。

 

欧比旺很敏锐，也许根据现有的线索他就能找到摩尔，但莱娅可能就没那么幸运了。 ** _他还需要更多指引。_**

 

打扫完毕，他被推回房间。出乎意料，冈雷正等着他。


	6. Chapter 6

6.1

 

冈雷怕其他地方弄脏他的新袍子，半坐半躺在奎刚小小的床上，拿出他那根原本塞在口袋里的笔签了几份公文。

“你真的以为你能看到什么风景，还到别的星球观光？”那张丑脸扭曲出了一个笑容，“我和帕德梅·阿米达拉议员谈过了，她根本没听过什么欧比-旺·肯诺比，更别说给你开出什么 ** _‘更有趣的’_** 条件了。”

 

奎刚仍然一言不发。

 

“也许你会想知道我是怎么知道的。”冈雷把奎刚的书扫到了地上，硬纸封面撞击地板，发出几声令人不快的噪音。

扁扁的窃听器掉在了冈雷脚边。

“尤达大师很聪明，这次派了个年轻学徒来。你被他迷住了吧？是不是他那颗美人痣？还是那双绿眼睛？那么漂亮，又那么沉着冷静，那种想让人摔碎再重新拼起来的美人儿，现在已经很少见了，不用我说，你肯定很久都没见过了。

“不过你怕是没机会再见到他了，他们知道你 **完全认识** 那个西斯。尤达大师故意让你觉得你精明到能掌控一切，你毁了那么多绝地，他有多恨你你不知道吧。等他把你榨干了，就会把你踢到一边，你，还有那个漂亮的小学徒。过不了多久他就会把你关到塔图因去，就算有窗户你每天也只能看到数不清的沙子。”

 

**_如果他能拿到他的光剑，冈雷大概已经碎成几截了。他杀过这个物种，并没有什么特别的，不过在濒死时更加丑陋罢了。_ **

****

“奎刚，没人有我了解你，你想要折磨那家人，那位可怜的母亲。你和阿米达拉议员曾经没有交易，但现在有了。如果你的消息只通过 **我** 传达给阿米达拉议员，所有的资料只能 **我** 独家享有，我会再和阿米达拉议员好好谈谈，给你争取点比现在还要好的待遇，不过这个条件可是不能讨价还价的。”

 

奎刚停下了冥想，钢蓝色的眼睛看着冈雷的，冈雷整理了一下领带，掩饰自己喉头的不适。

“你最好马上给我答复，否则你现在就会被转移到塔图因！”

“典狱长，我还有什么选择呢？”

“很好，我会直接把你送到纳布去，你可以再和阿米达拉议员当面谈谈条件，但你要先给我他的名字。”

 

**_他忘记把笔收回口袋，它就躺在床单上，谁也不会注意到它不见了。_ **

****

“他叫凯尔（Kyle）。其他的我到纳布亲自和阿米达拉议员说。”奎刚闭上眼，再次开始了他的冥想。

 

6.2

 

尤达和其中一家医院的负责人谈好了资料转移的流程，刚想歇口气，电话就响了。

 

‘也许 **死了** ，莱娅。给我通报，他们在。’他头上的皱纹这几天又多了几条，那些媒体可没放过他，更别说议长了。

 

他一把抓起电话，云度大师告诉他，冈雷开始插手这案子，阿米达拉议员已经出面干预。奎刚马上要被转移到纳布。

“事实上是有一个学徒冒议员之名给了奎刚虚假的承诺，现在议员快气疯了。”

“不得已，我是。主意，我的。”

“那现在放行吗？”

尤达叹了口气，“过去，让他们。”

 

6.3

 

欧比旺把脏衣服甩到一边。冈雷毁了他这段时间的努力，事情现在一团糟。

 

**_也许莱娅就会这样丧命，因为一个卑鄙的典狱长！_ **

****

热水的龙头被旋到最大，可水温一点变化都没有，欧比旺骂了句脏话。

冰冷的水流冲掉从监狱里带出来的疯狂气息。他双手撑着淋浴间的墙，眼睛看着地砖的一处缝隙，就像尤达挂断电话时，他呆在原地盯着那些数字按键。

 

**_用不了几天莱娅的尸体就会从河里浮出来，和其他女孩一样面目全非，被剥了皮，褐色的眼睛再也看不到这个世界，和塞拉西一样。而自己明明有机会救她。_ **

****

门被敲响。尤达说过要来和他汇合。

欧比旺匆匆擦干了身体，套着一套训练服去开了门，头发随意的向后一抹，水珠顺着脊柱流下。

 

尤达和以往一样看上去平静，只是额头上的皱纹似乎又变多了。

他们到一家小餐厅随意地点了些什么，欧比旺的注意力不在食物上。

“什么看法，你有？”

“我们能不能起诉冈雷阻碍执法？”

“办不到，恐怕。”

“可他几乎要把莱娅给毁了，本来用不了多久金武士就会和我说实话。要是莱娅因为他而丧命，我绝对会给他几个拳头，这次我可不在乎会不会被拘留。您会让我继续办这个案子吗？”欧比旺觉得这件事是自己的责任，冈雷的意图那么明显，他还是大意了，可现在又有什么办法呢。

“同意，我会。可给他拳头，我不需要你。进入武士团愿望落空，你这学期恐怕会。机会，我仍然会留给你。”

“我不介意。虽然不礼貌，但我想知道，阿米达拉议员是不是给你很大压力？”政客惯用的手法，威胁不到真正的凶手就只能给当局施压。

“不介意，我也。退休，我马上就要。”年轻人总是容易轻信尤达，“对冈雷的仇恨，你要抛开。莱娅的性命，我们更在意。莱娅的朋友，你去找找，年纪相仿，你和他们，吐露更多，也许对你。”

 

之后他们安静地吃掉了面前的食物，两人都思考着下一步该怎么做。

 

 

6.4

 

摩尔看着蜷缩在地牢里的莱娅。

 

他小时候在达索米尔也住在地底下，比这还黑，这让他能趁着夜色爬起来偷吃些大人的干粮。他太饿了，过重的体力劳动和不足以填饱肚子的定量供应口粮让他精瘦又矮小。一开始他还只吃一小块，到后来他越来越大胆，直到吃得精光才停下，第二天被饥肠辘辘的成年达索米尔男人揍个半死，还要带着伤继续做工。不久他就晕倒在轨道上，差点被装满矿石的推车轧死，工头之后把他调去做了一段时间的缝纫伙计。再大一些，他学会了从更小的孩子手里抢吃的，他总能吃饱，一身腱子肉也足够对付其他渴求食物的同类。那些高傲的暗夜姐妹偶尔会来视察他们的工作，她们很好看，苗条的身材总是吸引着男人火热的目光，但没人敢对她们做任何不轨之事，她们美丽又强大，和这个星球的男人如此不同…

 

莱娅冷得抽搐了一下，让摩尔从自己的思绪里抽离出来。他起身回了房间。

 

摩尔戴上他的红外夜视仪，这是他在其中一家医院找到的，听说不便宜。

房间里的温度更低。多足的幼虫爬满了人造湿地，一条叠着一条，在彼此身上留下混乱的泥迹，贪婪地吮吸着植物嫩叶上挂着的露珠。空气被扇动，几只成虫从无光的房间一头飞到另一头，翅膀折叠起来，遮住了身上好看的花纹。湿地里还有几只正准备破蛹，泥土被翻动，她拖着湿漉漉的翅膀想要爬到高处。清楚的知道另一个房间的缝纫机旁挂着他的杰作，摩尔感到满足，不久他就要完工了。几只成虫飞过，翅膀上的粉末洒落了一些，在他眼前形成一圈圈光晕。

 

 

6.5

 

帕德梅坐在穿梭车里，看着奎刚被推出飞船，深紫色的宽大袖口被她紧紧攥着。安纳金本来也要来，但帕德梅让从塔图因赶回家的卢克拦住了他，她怕场面直接失控。事实上她也想要冲上前用爆能枪把那个脑子里的信息都给炸出来，但她还不傻。

尤达给她打来了电话，没人回应，她已经厌倦了绝地武士团那套冰冷又官方的说辞，她再熟悉不过了，她嫁给了他们中的一个！

冈雷敲着车窗想要和帕德梅攀谈，他特地换了一身更加夸张的袍子，巴结政客是他为数不多的上升途径。

“阿米达拉议员，您真是光彩照人！”冈雷用他油腻的语调恭维着帕德梅。

“省省吧典狱长，我能去见他了吗？”

“当然，我已经安排好了会议厅，您随时能见他。”

 

事实证明冈雷还没有安顿好奎刚，帕德梅只好在门外等着，直到冈雷冲她招了招手。帕德梅没有让保镖跟着她。

 

这是一处很老旧的会议室，曾经豪华的墙纸现在散发着霉味。冈雷想要迎接帕德梅，但被自己的华丽的袍子拌了一跤，议员不着痕迹的摇了摇头，如果说她曾经对冈雷的能力还抱有一丝希望，那她现在完全只能靠自己见机行事了——这个典狱长是个呆瓜。

 

奎刚坐在会议桌对面，他们之间隔着一道射线组成的墙。帕德梅确定了自己的爆能枪好好地绑在腿上，要是有什么不对，她也能随时自保。

 

**_她的褐眼睛还是那么温柔，就像多年前在纳布第一次见面一样。_ **

 

帕德梅举起一份文件，“金武士，我想你会想再协商一下你提供帮助的条件，你可以先看看这份文件，有什么需要谈的，在签字前你随时可以提出来。”

“阿米达拉议员，我是不会为了区区一点优惠条件就耽误莱娅宝贵的时间的。那些无能的绝地已经耽误得够久了。绑架你女儿的人叫凯尔·法斯塔克（Kyle Frastac），他曾经想成为一名西斯学徒，但我们拒绝了他。”

“还有呢？他的体态特征？”见奎刚不再说话，冈雷有些着急。

帕德梅瞥了他一眼，“冈雷典狱长，我想我还是单独和金武士谈谈吧。”

冈雷张了张嘴，最后只好不甘心地出了会议厅。

 

“帕德梅，卢克还好吗？”

“他很好。”

提起卢克必定会让帕德梅想起莱娅。双生子的幸运与不幸。

‘ ** _恶毒的东西’_** 。

 

奎刚成功地刺痛了帕德梅，不过他没有继续，让她痛苦一下就足够了，奎刚满意的欣赏起她微微皱起的眉头和原本不明显的法令纹，“凯尔·法斯塔克五英尺八，现在大概四十岁，我认识他的时候他有一百八十多磅，现在大概瘦了很多，黑头发，棕色眼睛。”

“你这么肯定他就是那个绑架莱娅的人？”

“他杀了杜库伯爵。”

足够了，帕德梅没有再问下去。她已经得到她想要的了。

“谢谢你，奎刚。”

“不客气，代我向安纳金问好。”


	7. Chapter 7

7.1

 

欧比旺来到纳布湖居，这座别墅坐落在纳布一处安静的半岛上，欧比旺甚至能听到鱼类跃出水面又落下的声音。 ** _‘好吧，让我们看看能发现些什么新情况。’_** 他按响了门铃，他本以为会见到天行者教官，但卢克接待了他。

 

“我父亲回科洛桑配合调查了。”他比欧比旺小几岁，蓝眼睛里多了几分纯真，甚至没有问欧比旺要搜查令。他给欧比旺递了一杯蓝奶还有一碟饼干。欧比旺看得出这是个从小顺风顺水的孩子，发生这么大的事情让他有些措手不及。“我能帮你什么吗？我很想帮忙，莱娅是我的双胞胎姐姐，有时候我会想如果是我呢？但我也不知道怎么办，那时候我还在塔图因，如果我早知道的话我绝对不会离开纳布的。”

“你没必要自责，错在西斯。如果可以的话，我想到莱娅的房间看看。”

“好，我带你去。偷偷和你说，小时候我也想成为一名绝地，就像我父亲一样，但后来我发现我更喜欢飞行。”卢克对这位年轻的绝地学徒很有好感，他都所有的绝地都有一种天然的亲近感。

“你一定会成为银河最优秀的飞行员的。”

 

莱娅的房间采光很好，总体上比湖居的其他地方朴实得多，但也不难看出普通人可没法负担这样的织物和陈设——带珍珠光泽的床单似乎因为主人多日没有使用而落了薄薄的一层灰，克里斯托弗西斯星球的水晶被摆在床头，如藤星球特产的皮草披在扶手沙发上——特权阶级家庭的孩子才能用得上的东西。占据一整面墙的书柜里摆满了哲学和艺术书，不少是绝版，其中一些欧比旺听都没有听过。一些还未完成的实验装置艺术品靠墙摆着，墙上挂着不少荣誉勋章。一个五斗柜摆在旁边。

“我能打开抽屉看看吗？”欧比旺站在五斗柜前询问卢克。

“当然，不过那些办案的绝地已经找过一遍了，可能会有点乱。你先看着，好像有人敲门，我下楼看看。”卢克出了房间，脚步带着年轻人特有的轻盈。

**_‘他不应该那么轻信我的。也许我是个坏人呢？’_ **

欧比旺拉开了第一层抽屉，所有的首饰都整齐的摆在里面，不过还是能看到一些翻动过的痕迹。有几件是年轻女孩喜欢的款式，他在圣殿见过一些女学徒也会佩戴——玻璃冒充的水晶，镀金的链子有一些褪色。大多数是货真价实的珠宝， _‘妈妈的礼物’_ ，而且看得出阿米达拉议员为了迎合女儿的品味花了不少心思，但它们看上去却是全新的。其中一枚戒指氧化的很厉害，看上去是传家宝，一颗成色极好的方形红宝石镶嵌在上面。角落里放了一个小小的首饰盒，非常普通的纸盒，一个老土的粉色蝴蝶结绑在上面很扎眼，让它和其他首饰显得格格不入。欧比旺拿起了它，一枚银色素戒躺在里面，内圈有几个夸张的花体字母：H&L,。首饰盒盖子上的纸板有一些松动，欧比旺把它拿了下来，一小包科舍尔的‘激光灵现’*掉在了地上，他弯腰把它捡起。欧比旺一时间拿不准是不是要把它带圣殿备案，最后他决定把它放在口袋里，找个机会扔掉。

 

楼下的卢克似乎和什么人起了争执，欧比旺把首饰盒放回原位，也下了楼。

这个男孩很高，似乎比欧比旺还要大几岁，一看就知道是个小痞子。

 

欧比旺拉开两人，“卢克，发生了什么？他来找麻烦吗？”

“他是韩·索罗，一直纠缠着莱娅不放。我怀疑是他串通了别人绑架了我姐姐！”青年抱着手，气呼呼的。 ** _韩_** ** _…_** 看来欧比旺找到他了。

“你不明白，我是真的爱莱娅，我怎么可能害她！我只是想来看看你。”这个小混混似乎有点脸红。

 

欧比旺正想和韩单独谈谈，客厅里的电话就响了。是尤达。

“名字，我们有了。凯尔·法斯塔克。”

 

7.2

 

欧比旺必须见奎刚。

 

纳布现在没有多少穿梭车在路上，不需要犹豫，欧比旺把时速提到了上限。奎刚没有说实话，他必须抓紧时间。欧比旺把车停在纳布最高法院不远处，也许会被巡警贴罚单，不过他也不在乎了。他们没有冒险把奎刚关在纳布监狱，但他们下决心要把这个西斯关牢。

 

这是纳布最古老的建筑，很讽刺，这是纳布还未废除奴隶制时建造的，最近又修缮了一遍。现在它被穿梭车包围，从各个星球来到纳布的记者把它围了个水泄不通，不是每个时代都有机会出现这样一个臭名昭著的西斯，而且上一次刊登关于他的报道已经是很多年前的事情了，哪家报社都想分一杯羹，要是能拍到那个西斯的全息投影那就更妙了，他们还能在下面配一些半真半假耸人听闻的句子，让那些本来就容易歇斯底里的母亲更加不同意他们青春期的孩子单独上街。冈雷正享受着被记者包围的快感，不过他没有说什么有用的信息，只是反复强调自己的名字是纽特·冈雷，还揽下了所有的功劳，自然是不会提到绝地武士团的努力的。

 

欧比旺挤开两层人，一个记者用他的长镜头狠命戳他的背想让他让开，他不得不赶快拿出已经过期的绝地武士团成员证明，手指遮住日期，保安才勉强同意放他进去。

 

议会指派了一位叫奥拉娜·西翁的绝地负责安保工作，他们并不认识，这让欧比旺松了一口气。

“你想见他，必须要冈雷典狱长的陪同，学徒。”

“我在外面见过他了，他在忙，让我先进来。”面对陌生的绝地，欧比旺的谎话讲的更自然些。

“把光剑留下，从那边的电梯上去。规则需要我和你解释一遍吗？”她把一卷画纸递给欧比旺，转移奎刚的时候它被塞在了飞船的座椅下面，当时冈雷忘记交给她了。

欧比旺把他的光剑放到了盒子里，“不用，我以前审问过他。”

 

欧比旺在书上见过这类老式牢房——一个巨大的铁笼，地板都是钢片铺成的，没有射线，也没有窗户。整个房间只有昏暗的暖黄色灯光，一支屏风遮住了马桶。几本书摆在桌子上，旁边是欧比旺留给他的卷宗。奎刚依然在画画，见到欧比旺，他停下了笔。

“欧比旺，晚上好。”

“金武士，我想你会想保留你的画，直到你有自己的 ** _‘景观’_** 吧。”欧比旺把画放到笼子边，之前他检查了一遍，里面没有任何尖锐的东西，只是画纸。

“真是周到，还是说尤达要你来这里最后再甜言蜜语地哄我一次？”

“不，是因为我自己想来的。”

“人们会说我们在 ** _恋爱_** 呢。”钢蓝色的眼睛对上了欧比旺的绿眼睛。“那张地图是你自己画的吧。”欧比旺不需要回答，“非常精美。不过我比较同情可怜的莱娅，时间可不多了，你说呢？”

“你的字谜有破绽了，凯尔·法斯塔克（Kyle Frastac）？假水晶（Fake Crystal）！”

“欧比旺，你应该活得轻松一点。你觉得我是在逗那些人玩吗？”

“你在科洛桑和我说了实话。现在继续吧。”

“可你只是想糊弄糊弄我，不是吗？”

“不。”

“我 **看过** 那些卷宗了，你呢？只要你留心，你想知道的一切都在里面，连尤达仔细揣摩一下都能估摸出来。”

“告诉我怎么做？”

“首要的原则，对每一件具体的事，应该问：就其本身而言，它的本质是什么？”

“我不明白。”

“你要抓的人，他干的是些什么？”

“他 **杀** ——”

奎刚重重的叹了口气，欧比旺的回答让他失望，“那是附带的偶然现象。他干的首要的、基本的事是什么？他杀害那些女孩是为了满足什么 **需求** ？”

“愤怒，性困——”

“不对。”

“那是什么？”欧比旺看了一眼电梯的方向，冈雷不会花太久就能发现。

“他要满足 **妄想** 。那是他的本性，我们什么时候会开始妄想，欧比旺？我们什么时候会寻找贪求的东西？动动脑子尝试回答回答吧。”

“我们只是——”

“对了，一点不错。 **我们企图得到每天所见的东西。** 欧比旺，在每天偶然遇到的人中间，你难道没有感觉到有眼睛在你全身扫视着寻求些什么吗？你的眼睛又可在寻找你想要的东西？”

“好吧，有，这下你可以告诉我——”

“该轮到你说了，欧比旺。你再也没有 ** _假期_** 可以用来哄骗我了。投桃报李吧，欧比旺。”

“我们可没时间玩这一套了！”

“我们的时间观念可不同，不是吗？”

“ **听着！** 我们只有不到两个标准——”

“ **不！** 我 ** _现在_** 就要听。”奎刚不需要提高音量，“你十三岁，不得不离开绝地武士团，在一家酒馆打杂，你去了科迪在丹图因的农场，他们把马放出去吃草。那是什么让你骑着博加跑了？”

“他们要杀她。”

“你知道他们什么时候动手吗？”

“不知道，我只是担心。这不过是早晚的事。”

“那是什么促使你逃跑的？”

“我不知道。”

“我想你知道的。”

“我只是不想她被杀掉。”

“你是什么时候跑的？”

“凌晨，我睡不着，丹图因的卫星很亮，都不需要开灯。我把衣服穿好，来到外面牵博加。她认识我，我只拍了拍她的鼻子，她没有被惊动，我牵着她离开了草场。”

“你没有给她装马鞍子吗？”

“没有，我没拿他们的马鞍子，只牵了条缰绳。”

“你带着她去了哪？”

“我在地图上找到了一家马术训练学校之类的地方，我想把她带到那去，起码在那里她不会被杀掉。老板让人把博加拉去吃草，她饿坏了，又让我等着他们印几份文件，但没过多久科迪就来了。他们是亲戚，我后来才知道。之后科迪开除了我，我走投无路了，只好去找天行者教官，他给我在科洛桑找了个住的地方。”

“博加呢？”

“我们回到草场，科迪当着我的面把她杀了，他甚至没有费心把她运到屠宰场去。我记得她嘶鸣了好久，她想让我救她，但我被紧紧按住。科迪有一把枪，那种很长的猎枪，他没有给她痛快，他先打断了前腿，一开始她没感觉到，过了几秒她才开始尖叫。之后他才对着她的脑袋开了枪。”温热的脑浆溅到了他脸上，顺着脖子流下，弄脏了他的衣服，博加的尖叫甚至压过了子弹出膛时的轰鸣，“我想别过头，但他让其他同事捏着我的下颌强迫我看着，他有枪，没人敢反抗，那时候他像是变了个人…”他的声音渐渐小了下去。

“你现在还是会被惊醒，是吗？在黑暗中听到博加的尖叫？”

“是的，有时候是这样。”

“你是不是觉得，如果你亲手抓到那个西斯，如果你能让莱娅平安无事，你就能让博加不再尖叫？欧比旺？”

“我不知道，也许吧。”

 

**“谢谢你，欧比旺，谢谢你。”**

奎刚收回了他的目光，欧比旺反应过来，侧过脸擦了擦自己湿润的脸颊。

“金武士，轮到你了，告诉我他的名字。”

奎刚闭上了眼睛，“纽特·冈雷，我猜。我相信你认识他。”

欧比旺没有料到这就是他一直等待的答案，难以置信的看着奎刚。

电梯的门打开了，他和几个当地保安快速走进来。冈雷想要拉欧比旺的手肘。

“进电梯！”冈雷的五官气得扭曲到了一块。

“轮到你了金武士，”欧比旺另一只空着的手抓住栏杆，“ **告诉我他的名字！** ”

“你要上飞船，这是科洛桑那边的命令！”

“再见，欧比旺。当博加不再尖叫的时候，你会告诉我的吧？”

 **“告诉我他的名字！”** 冈雷拖着他走向了电梯。

“欧比旺，你的卷宗。”奎刚把它从栏杆里递出来，食指按着卷宗的脊背。欧比旺挣脱冈雷的手，跑到栏杆边去接。

一瞬间，他的指尖碰到了奎刚的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *激光灵现：一种少见而昂贵的香料（兴奋剂）


	8. Chapter 8

 

8.1

 

欧比旺甩开冈雷的手，上了为他准备的飞船，卷宗被他塞回包里。

 

“我恐怕不能和你一起回科洛桑了，真可惜，”冈雷的脸快要贴上了欧比旺的，欧比旺只能勉强侧过头，至少能回避冈雷难闻的口气和过浓的古龙水味，“还是不肯赏脸跟我吃个晚饭吗？纳布是个不错的地方，要是有合适的向导的话你会玩得很开心。”

要不是被堵在座椅上，欧比旺真的很想跑出飞船，去哪都好。

冈雷没等到回答，“我想提醒提醒你，你这个年龄的孩子非常容易被年长的男人诱骗，别中了奎刚的圈套，趁着还能脱身就别再浪费时间。”接着敲了敲欧比旺身旁的隔板，下了飞船。

 

 _‘尤达是对的，’_ 欧比旺深吸了一口气，用手撑住自己的额头， _‘不应该把自己的事告诉奎刚。’_ 脑袋突突地疼着，奎刚钢蓝色的眼睛刺穿了他，自己的恐惧就像是动物园里的狮子，被奎刚从高处一览无余。时间不多了。

 

 

8.2

 

 

已经画好了。牵着马的欧比旺，那么年轻，穿着白袍，仁慈的看着拜倒在他脚下的众生，左手轻轻抚摸着博加的鼻梁。他没问欧比旺博加是一匹什么花色的马，但奎刚想，那一定是一匹漂亮的银鬃马，暗赤色的皮毛油光水滑的。奎刚把它铺在桌上和其他画放在一起，炭笔压住一角，免得它卷起。

 

奥拉娜·西翁出了电梯，奎-刚·金想见她。她不该来的，这不是这次任务的职责，事实上为了不让奎刚有过多利用别人逃狱的机会，他们甚至没有在房间里安排安保人员。只是她心里有个小小的声音想要知道这个叛徒还有什么要说的。

“金武士。”她抱着手站在笼子前，光剑挂在腰间。

“奥拉娜，多年不见。你回过基根吗？”奎刚和哈纳托斯当年冒着很大的风险亲自从基根带回了奥拉娜，他们选派安保人员的时候应该更仔细些的，至少做些背景调查，绝地武士团的规模还没有庞大做这点小事都会很麻烦的地步。

“没有。这就是你叫我上来的原因？打听打听我的故乡？”

**_‘耻辱感，这让她愤怒，很好。’_ **

“我只是好奇。我已经很久没有和人好好闲聊过了。谁能料到他们会派 ** _你_** 来执行这次任务。”奎刚贴着栅栏站着，过近的距离让他能闻到上面的铜腥味。

“谁知道呢。你那位偷偷溜进来见你的小学徒呢？你没和他好好闲聊？”

“那可不一样。你虽然不是我的学徒，但我看着你长大，我依旧关心你，这与我的身份无关。”

“好吧。我恨你你知道吗？哈纳托斯不该死的。”她花了大半辈子崇拜哈纳托斯，可惜哈纳托斯还没成为她的教官就被奎刚腰斩了。奥拉娜还记得那时要不是教官拉住她，她也会去阻止奎刚的逃离。

“提起哈纳托斯，你知道我腰斩他的时候他是什么表情吗？懦夫一个。绝地不都那是…”他还没说完，奥拉娜就冲上前拉住了他的衣领，奎刚重重的撞在了栏杆上。

“ **你怎么敢？** ”愤怒控制了她。

 

**_‘距离够近了。’_ **

磨尖的签字笔捅进了奥拉娜的腹部又快速拔出，血液慢慢地在她的衣服上绽开。“小学徒，你们该检查检查那些大部头书的。”奎刚拿走了她的光剑，那杆笔被仍在一边。奥拉娜难以置信地摔坐在地上，一只手捂住伤口，但她没忘记按响通讯器上的警报。留给奎刚的时间不多了。

奎刚点亮了奥拉娜的光剑，那些铜质栏杆再也没有能力困住他。奥拉娜想要起身，但下一秒她就被奎刚腰斩。“现在你可以去陪哈纳托斯了，小学徒。”

 

电梯的门打开了，安保小组的其他成员接到警报马上就有了行动。他们环顾四周，没有奎刚的踪影，只看到那位叫西翁的绝地大师直直的倒在地上，内脏流得满地都是，表情永远定格在了震惊。

“她的光剑不见了！”其中一个跟绝地出过任务的男孩发现了不对劲。

“该死！戒备好，他可能还在房间里！”

接着，房间的电闸被拉下，只剩透蓝的光剑还有子弹出膛时的火光。

 

在大堂焦急等待的另一队安保人员看着电梯缓缓打开，一个高大的同僚走了出来，没有什么不对劲的。

“好了，都散了吧，没什么大事，楼上断电了一会儿，吓得那个西斯乱按了警报。”

“其他人呢？”

“待会下来，他们在想办法让那个西斯停止尖叫呢。”说完，他头也不回的离开了大厅，去了停机坪。

 

等到其他人发现到底发生了什么，事情已经过了一个小时。

 

 

8.3

 

尤达接到电话。奎刚逃脱前腰斩了一名绝地，还有其他安保人员，不过大多数留了全尸，他挑了一件干净点的制服换上，就这样从他们眼皮子底下跑了，甚至还抢了一把光剑。他们在搜查奎刚的牢房时发现了几件东西：

 

**_第一件：捅破奥拉娜·西翁胰脏的那杆金属签字笔，冈雷定制的，笔身上甚至还有他的手写体镭射签名；_ **

**_第二件：几幅新画好的画，放在最上面的那幅溅上了血，很讽刺，本来画面里是一个牵马的圣人仁慈地看着芸芸众生。_ **

****

“你说得没错，”电话对面是云度大师，“奎刚是想耍着我们玩儿，我很同情阿米达拉议员，她女儿怕是没什么希望了。你见到冈雷了吗？”

“没有，暂时。”

“他们说那个蠢货和几个无关紧要的人吹嘘什么‘追捕凯尔·法斯塔克’，事情发生的时候他正和一个记者吃饭。他现在吓坏了，他怕奎刚报复，要我们派绝地保护他。还嫌给我们找的麻烦不够多。”

 

 

8.4

 

逃脱用的飞船被奎刚遗弃在纳布远郊，他还在上面找到了一套便服。他买了染发剂、剪子还有剃须刀，一直留着的长发被他剪掉，剩下的被染成黑色，用发胶随意地往后梳了梳，他还剃掉了胡子，一副黑框眼镜架在高高的鼻梁上。这效果他很满意，他像是变成了另一个人。换上新买的衣服，他看上去就像是来纳布观光的普通游客，甚至胸前还挂了一副望远镜。

光剑被他小心地别在腰后，剑柄虽然短了点，可总归能用。这么多年了，他想念光剑启动时的嗡嗡声。

他戴上帽子和墨镜，去了趟纳布的黑市搞到了假的身份证明，很好用，因为之后他用它到一处正规市场买到了称心的穿梭车。

 

他准备在纳布再待一段时间，这么多年，这里也变了很多，不知道从前那些地方还在不在。

不需要操之过急，他有把握，绝地找不到他。

 

 

8.5

 

欧比旺靠在飞船的座椅上睡着了，直到博加的尖叫把他吓醒。他捂着耳朵，不知道梦魇有没有离开他。除了机器运行的声音，四周一片寂静。汗水顺着额头和脖子流到衣服上， ** _‘希望不要感冒’_** ，他碰巧坐在了送风口下面。

漫长的一天，欧比旺感到愤怒，那个恶毒的西斯把他耍的团团转。现在欧比旺成了谋杀莱娅的同谋，因为他借阿米达拉议员的名义做了承诺。谁又能怪她呢？她不过是想救回自己的孩子。以后他怎么面对天行者教官？他帮了自己那么多次，没有他，自己也没有机会坐在这里了。

 

飞船颠簸了一下，包掉到了地上。他忘了拉拉链，绑住卷宗的宽皮筋也松了，纸片撒得到处都是。欧比旺蹲在地上，手里乱七八糟的抓着那些纸。明天他就要交还这些卷宗了，他迟早还要把今天发生的事写成报告一起交上去，还有他发现虫蛹的事也要一起提。他随意的把它们摞好放在一边的座椅上。

他摸到了其中一页，上面多了几行蓝色的手写笔迹。欧比旺拿着它，重新坐了回去，卷宗被他抱在怀里。

 

这一页罗列了那些女孩的居住地和发现尸体的地方。奎刚俊秀的字迹在纸张右下角排开，上面写着：

 

**欧比旺，这些地点选择的是不是分散得有些过分？难道你不觉得它们随意得让人绝望？这位蹩脚的谎话精精心挑选了它们，这能给你些暗示吗？**

**奎-刚·金**

**附：不要浪费时间再翻找了，就这些。**

 

但欧比旺还是一页一页地翻了一遍才确信真的没有别的提示。

 

按照凶手的规律，明天大概是莱娅生命中最后的一天。

奎刚到底知道什么？欧比旺把卷宗给他之后他就找出了凶手住在哪？还是说他其实根本什么都不知道？他和欧比旺说的一切都和他耍了阿米达拉议员一样是个骗局，他用来自娱自乐的？

欧比旺、尤达，还有其他绝地，他们早就盯着这些地点，把它们一个一个在全息投影上做出了标记，他们想找出点什么，但这些地点就像星云图一样，毫无规律。

 ** _‘随意得令人绝望’_** ，这是奎刚说的，如果奎刚看卷宗是为了自娱，那他何必写这几行字？绑架与抛尸都没有固定的模式，要不然他们早就找到了。这和其他西斯的手法也没有重叠的。现在这些线索就像是一盘散沙。

 

飞船准备着陆，欧比旺靠在了座椅背上，手指摩擦着蓝色的字迹。


	9. Chapter 9

9.1

 

摩尔被地牢里的那东西吵醒。房门忘了关。他嘟哝着起身接了一桶水，毫不犹豫地往里面浇了下去，女孩痛苦的叫声刺激着他的耳膜，他发现自己现在已经睡意全无。

 

房门被重重关上，他看着自己的收藏，心里的蜜糖像是溢满了全身，他几乎要发出满足地叹息。小羊皮整齐地铺在衬布上，还有各式各样染色的真皮草，五颜六色，不过黑色不在他的藏品里，它们都用其他深色代替。黑色让他想起那些永远挖不完的矿石。他开始欣赏自己摆放在角落里的的杰作——未经处理的皮是很矜贵的，稍微用力就会在上面留下拉扯的痕迹，他可不希望他的外套有任何损坏。他做得很好，针脚被完美的隐藏。

 

当然最开始他还不熟悉这些技巧，浪费了一块完美的腰部皮肤，不过除了掉下几滴懊悔又无用的泪水，他还有耐心，要想达到完美，练习是不可或缺的。每一个有用的部分都被他保留，剩下的糟粕他也并不在意，他想要拥有一件完美的外衣，哪怕此前要给那些东西用昂贵的保养品也无谓。

 

9.2

 

所有的感觉都回来了，无助又无可奈何。尤达派了穿梭车来接他，可是欧比旺执意不回圣殿。回去有什么用呢？不过是和一群并不关心莱娅性命的官僚一起浪费时间罢了。

 

运河边没有其他人，科洛桑入冬的寒风吹在欧比旺的脸上，好在他的大衣口袋为冻红的手提供了勉强能够保暖的巢穴。

 

_明天是莱娅生命的最后一天了。_

欧比旺踢了踢路边的卵石。

 

_明天是莱娅生命的最后一天了。_

塞拉西呢？战争的前一天，欧比旺从睡梦里被叫醒，塞拉西带着他去了后山，萤火虫随处可见。

 

_明天是莱娅生命的最后一天了。_

博加还在安然地吃草，丝毫不知道因为欧比旺的过失，她活不到明天的这个时候。

   

欧比旺甩了甩头，这些不过是过去的事。

 

他知道，如果让奎刚来分析，他肯定会说欧比旺曾经引以为豪的绝地身份并没有为他解救那些女孩带来什么好处。

在绝地圣殿，一切都那么简单，只要按照教官说的去做就好了，不论是功课还是光剑练习，只要他竭尽全力就一定得到他想要的，什么事都能有他一份，没人会轻易打发他走。可现在他就像卢克一样束手无策，眼看着最后期限就要到了，却又一点办法都没有，这甚至成为大家的共识。

尤达在他心里也不再那么伟岸，雕像上轻微的裂痕都能毁掉它，就算之后他让欧比旺成为绝地大师又如何呢？谁会想要这份怜悯。那些可怜的女孩们不应该是欧比旺的垫脚石，而且谁知道莱娅之后还会有多少女孩的尸体在河里腐烂，被剥了皮，喉咙里塞进虫蛹，绝望的父母泣不成声。

 

想到这个，欧比旺的手下意识护住装满卷宗的公文包。他一定是漏掉了什么。写有提示的那一页被抽了出来，其余被欧比旺随手放在了长椅边。

奎刚就像是玩弄猎物的猫，他把欧比旺看得透透的，又绝不给个痛快。这种事在欧比旺这个年龄可没怎么遇见过。

 

 ** _‘为什么是这一页？’_** 欧比旺的手又从字迹上爬过。

 

这份卷宗的汇总页并不是最新的，他们那时候没有把莱娅出事的时间和地点加上去。 ** _‘随意得令人绝望’_** ，确实，一团乱麻，毫无发现。 ** _“首要的原则，每天见到的东西_** ** _…_** ** _”_** 这话从奎刚嘴里说出来就像是炫耀，但是在奎刚的眼睛没有盯着他不放的时候，思考他的话又容易了一些。

如果奎刚看的是这一份卷宗，那么可以假设莱娅不在他的提示范围内，但没人能否认，莱娅的失踪直接导致整件事急转直下，议长着急了，尤达着急了，所有人都被突然的变故击打得无所适从。如果这个连环杀手并不是那么随意，如果他一开始就对自己 **身边的** 人有了企图，那么最好的方法是什么呢？ **把她藏在一系列的事件里。** 没人知道谁是最终目标，这些女孩就像是一系列艺术品，他个人艺术收藏馆的珍品——不可否认这些年轻女孩都各自有各自的美丽之处——然而就像皇冠上总要有一块最闪耀的宝石、高级香水里总要有的核心气味，他必须在最后保证她的鲜活，必须有其他的陪衬，而谁又见过比莱娅更美丽的姑娘呢…

 

 **不需要更多了。** 欧比旺庆幸自己还没有走多远，附近还能找到公共电话。

尤达的声音有些沙哑，“肯诺比学徒，听从命令，你没有。”

“他可能每天都能见到莱娅，不一定是因为他们住得很近，但他一定经常能见到她，他渴望莱娅，不是男人那样的性渴望，他渴望像莱娅一样美丽。他把莱娅放到了最后，所以之前的案子都毫无规律，他不需要过多的谋划，可以是很随机的，他不重视她们，但是现在他几乎已经达到他的目的了——”

“有道理，你说的。不必要的关注，他引起了，得不偿失。”

“也许他并不知道莱娅是议员的女儿，也许他知道，但并不在乎…”

如果他真的不知道，那又是为什么呢？

 ** _韩·索罗_** ，那个高大的混混，莱娅的父母不会同意的…

“肯诺比学徒，在听，还？”

“我要回一趟纳布，我必须和韩·索罗谈谈。”

电话那头安静了三秒。

“联系，随时保持。”

欧比旺挂了电话。

    

 

9.3

 

接到欧比旺的电话之后，尤达准备和当初愿意接收西斯的一家医院的负责人会面。

 

赛勒斯医生坐在背对办公室大窗的地方，深深的眼窝下一片漆黑，他一刻都不愿放下他的公文包，似乎尤达的办公室里有某种致命病菌一样。

“我想说清楚，这件事和科洛桑医院接收的其他病人毫无关系。”

“明白，我。”

“如果出了什么事，绝地必须向公众解释清楚，他不是个易性癖，我们也没有接治他。”

“答应你，绝对，我。请说。”尤达没有表现出不耐烦，以现在的情形，再刻板的要求他都不会回绝，事实上也不会有什么差别，科洛桑医院早就倒闭了。

“几年前我们收到过一份申请，一名西斯想要参与我们的项目，帕索米尔男性，三十多岁，我们请他来做了测试，智力上他没什么问题，只是他没有通过心理测试——我可以和你保证我们的测试绝对是有效的，整个银河的医院都可以拿去做分析…”

“怀疑，我不会。”尤达示意赛勒斯医生继续讲下去。

他在椅子上移了移身子，“可是那之后没多久我们的医院就被烧毁了，大概是报复。”

“姓名，他的，记得吗？你还。”

“他叫达斯·摩尔。”

 

 

9.4

 

 

天已经很晚了，然而湖居还亮着灯。

这一次给欧比旺开门的是阿米达拉议员，她的眼睛有些肿，过重的妆容也没能掩盖这个事实。

“我不知道有什么好说的，”见到欧比旺，她的嘴角向下撇了撇，“不过至少这一次你是在主人在家的时候拜访的。”

上次欧比旺没有任何搜查令，卢克完全有理由拒绝他进门。知道自己女儿的卧室被人翻查之后，议员并不高兴，尤其是欧比旺曾经冒名顶替做过那些事。

“我是来找卢克的，并且我保证这是最后一次来打搅您们。”欧比旺勉强挤出一个笑容。

帕德梅侧身让他进了门。

 

“你父母知道索罗的存在以后是什么反应？”欧比旺看着坐在床边一言不发的卢克，还是把话问出了口。

“他们很生气，也很伤心，我和莱娅居然会骗他们。”

“听着，我知道剩下的时间不多了，所以我现在必须马上和索罗谈谈，这很重要。”

“你确定吗？上次我让你进门，他们知道以后可不太高兴。”

欧比旺犹豫了，“总得试一试啊。”

“他经常会和莱娅去一家冈根地下小酒馆，我和他们去过一次，我能告诉你在哪，但我不能和你去，我妈妈不会同意的。”

“好，我不会为难你的，我只要地址。”

“来湖居之前的一个岔路口出去，往右拐，再直走5000个标准尺之后你会看到一个冈根人立牌，你去敲三下。记得别说你是绝地。”

 


	10. Chapter 10

10.1

 

按照卢克说的，欧比旺在那块滑稽的立牌上敲了三下。

没有人回应。欧比旺环视周围——没有房屋，这块立牌孤伶伶地站在湖边。这片水域安静得出奇，就像是一潭死水，不过岸边倒是稀稀疏疏长着些泡孢。

一个静水力场形成的气泡突然从水中冒出，惊得欧比旺几乎要抽出光剑。一个黑衣冈根女人从气泡里走向欧比旺。腰后的光剑被主人不动声色地挂了回去，他扯了扯外衣下摆，保证没人能发现它。

 

“对一个酒馆来说，你们的保密工作做得可真好。”欧比旺学着科迪酒馆里那些登徒子，不忘在自己脸上扯出一个轻浮的笑容。

冈根人上下打量着欧比旺，确定他不是那些爱挑事的人，“那是必须的，俺们的酒馆有很多不愿暴露真实身份的大爷。”她冲欧比旺眨了眨眼，夸张睫毛几乎要在空气里制造一阵小小的气流。虽然他穿着自己的廉价衣服，但是卢克借给他的穿梭车几乎是要向所有见过它的人大喊：主人身价不菲。她显然是把欧比旺当成了纳布谁家没脑子的阔公子。

“俺叫加·加·席琳，你叫啥？”

“欧比旺。我们能…快点进去吗？这里有个人有些犯酒瘾，今天我烦人的女朋友不在。”欧比旺也朝着她眨了眨眼。

“当然啦，跟俺来。”

欧比旺迈了一步，稳稳站在气泡里的平台上，任由自己的身体感受气泡快速下沉带来的失重感。

 

二十秒之后他们稳稳地停在了湖底。一个更为巨大而光亮的气泡球酒馆出现在他面前。

“俺祝你玩得开心。”加·加·席琳在欧比旺脸颊上轻吻一下，没有费心为他擦去口红印就去了自己的小屋。

 

确实是个隐藏身份的好地方。酒馆里喧闹不堪，大部分人的视线都被舞池里的表演吸引，舞女们尽一切可能把各种鲜艳又具有冲击力的色彩穿在身上，没人舍得少往自己身上扑闪粉，浓重又艳俗的眼妆让人几乎要辨认不出她们的本来面目，越来越下流的动作让她们的紧身裤里塞满共和国纸币。没人在乎自己身边是谁，反正几乎要把人耳膜震破的鼓点让人无暇过问身边的人是拉皮条的还是自己带来的伴，就算有几个西斯也没人在乎。

 

韩·索罗窝在一处酒吧沙发上喝闷酒，丝毫不在乎自己身旁是不是有两个滚作一团的年轻人正想着把对方的脑浆亲出来。欧比旺赶走了他们，代价不过是脖子上又多了几个口红印。

 

一瓶啤酒被推到了韩的面前。“能谈谈吗？”

韩头也没抬，“谈什么？”

“莱娅。”

他愣了几秒才看清身边坐着欧比旺，“你他妈不会真的信了卢克那小子的话吧，我没…”

欧比旺按住想要起身的韩。

“我知道。”他喝了一口手里的大麦饮料，“我也知道天行者教官一定逼问过你，但我想问的不是那些东西。”

“我听着呢。”韩没有放下手里的杯子。

“你和莱娅经常来这吗？”

“没错，她想找个隐蔽的地方，我说：‘嘿，我倒是知道有这么个酒馆。’我们叫这查尔曼还是超尔曼，没人在乎，你懂吗，实际上它根本没有名字。”

“这么说，你在认识莱娅之前就来这了？也是，对一个头上有贾巴巨额悬赏的走私贩子来说，来这里消遣确实不错。”

“她父亲甚至威胁过，要把我交给贾巴。”手里的酒已经被捂热，他把杯子推到一边。

“酒馆里有人好奇过你的女伴是谁吗？”

“我想没有。没人问起过，没人在乎。”

“再仔细想想。”

“你就不肯放手是吗，”走私犯叹了口气，“老实说，我已经接受整件事已经没有希望这个事实了。”

“还有一天。一天能改变的事有很多，相信我，还没到放弃的时候。现在，仔细想想。”

 

韩双手扶住脑袋，喧闹的舞曲在耳边放慢，呼吸里的酒味分子从鼻子里呼出，双眼慢慢阖上。 ** _‘莱娅’。_** 记忆像是玻璃瓶里浓稠的烟，慢慢浮动，倾斜瓶口，白色的绸缎向上飘去，又慢慢分散成更细小的颗粒。

 

“有这么一个人，”欧比旺拦住为他们上酒的酒保，保证没人能打断索罗，“他自称和香料克雷恩是一伙的，但我从来没有见过他，东西倒是不错。”

“他向你们兜售香料？”

“对，不过回想起来，每一次我和莱娅一起来都能在酒馆里发现他。”

“莱娅知道吗？”

“不，我不想让这种小事坏了她的兴致。”

“可能是巧合？”

“也许吧。可是我总能感觉到他往我们这边瞟，那双黄眼睛可有够恶心的。”

“他说他和香料克雷恩是一伙的？”

“没错，神神叨叨的，说是克雷恩乡下来的表弟，鬼才信。克雷恩不会让自己的表弟自己做一身破破烂烂的衣服...”

“你说他的衣服是自己做的？”

“一件长袍把自己捂得严严实实，而且我可没见过哪个厂家在自己衣服下摆做口袋。”

“这个克雷恩住得远吗？”

 

 

10.2

 

 

摩尔正在思考着怎么开始他的工作。他不想毁掉那东西的脸和脖子，那这次就不能像往常那样掐死它，或者用光剑。他抚摸着那把剔骨刀，也许这一次可以试试在它的水里放点东西，等它不动了再开始。他站起身，从床底下翻出自己的药箱，也许他有现成的材料。

隔壁房间里，湿润的泥土下面埋着一枚虫蛹，摩尔早就确认过了，她这两天就会羽化。

 

饥饿感让莱娅连哭泣的力气都全部耗尽，她早就想清楚了，少动弹，就算没人来救她，只要那红皮畜生敢面对面杀她，她就一定要和他搏斗一番，这是她最后的机会，哪怕到底是死路一条，她也要在那畜生身上留点损伤。

 

这几天摩尔都想着让这位好好洗个头，再打扮一番。他要让自己最后的猎物漂漂亮亮的，而且他也需要学学它们怎么打理自己。前几个都没能有这样的机会。第一个是试验品，他根本没想到要让它自己清理干净，让他在剥皮的时候不得不忍受它受惊之后皮肤上排出的酸气。之后三个他都学聪明了，用光剑指着它们，把它们用吊网吊出来自己洗澡，过分虚弱让它们不敢反抗，他也能从它们的动作里学到很多东西。等到最后，直接在浴室掐死它们，不过在脖子上留下点淤红、整张脸没法看罢了，不影响他要用到的部位。只是之后一个，鬼知道它哪来的力气，摩尔不得不直接在浴室用光剑杀掉它，弄得一团糟，他最后用了不少香水才勉强让自己的浴室重新好闻起来。但不得不说，观察它们清洗自己是一件很美妙的事，摩尔把这归功于自己挑选猎物的独到眼光和自己昂贵的沐浴用品，尤其是最后的这个，他舍得冒险。

 

没有合适的药，现在去买也来不及了，他有自己的时间观念。也许只能将就着用用安眠酮，只要能让那东西睡死过去就行。他把药片用光剑柄小心敲碎，融在了水杯里，起身去找自己的起重车和吊网。

 

 

10.3

 

 

 穿梭车上的电话响个不停。欧比旺翻过了车门，稳稳坐在驾驶座上。

“喂？”

“欧比旺？我给你打了好几个电话都没人接。”卢克有些着急。

“我在酒馆里。”

“尤达大师打来说有重要的事，我转接给他。”

“尤达，这是。”背景里是直升机螺旋桨的声音。

“尤达大师，我是欧比旺，听着，我认为我们要找的人会缝纫，而且——”

“肯诺比学徒…”

“他会缝纫，而且我现在有了下一条线索，他自称——”

“好好好，名字，我们已经有了，达斯·摩尔，男性达索米尔人，过去，我们正准备。”

“哪？”他发动穿梭车。

“纳布希德城。”

“希德城？您是怎么知道的？”

“购买记录，虫卵的。伊恩·金，他的化名。截获了一个装满虫卵的手提箱，几年前在因多莫多，绝地。应该转运到希德城一家皮草公司，这个箱子本来。详细地址，我们还没找到，在这个地方，八九不离十。”

“我能去吗？我现在离希德城也只有——”

“不，来不及，你现在。”尤达挂了电话。

 

欧比旺调转了方向。香料克雷恩住的地方可不是希德城。他的下巴微微颤抖，他的发现怎么办？他当然为尤达的线索感到高兴，只要能救回莱娅，怎样都行。

只是忙活了半天，却只能在这些无足轻重的小事上搭点手，甚至被拒绝参与搜捕行动，这让他觉得失败，他只能远远呆在这该死的湖边，漫无目的地开着借来的穿梭车。

要是他能根据金武士的描述找出关键线索，那么他还算是帮了点忙，然而冈雷那混蛋却一脚插了进来。欧比旺觉得自己之后的职业生涯再也逃不过这次失败带来的阴影，即使是再晚几年成为绝地大师也够呛，他已经二十五岁了。

 

穿梭车停在香料克雷恩门前时，天已经亮了。

 

10.4

 

与此同时，尤达的直升机分队已经到了希德城上空。

根据不久之前的情报，他们已经从皮草公司的通信记录里找到了伊恩·金，也就是达斯·摩尔的具体住址。搜捕分队共十二人，其中几个头一次参与任务的绝地都紧张极了，他们不得不深呼吸几下，才能让自己的心跳得不那么快。不过正在打坐冥想的尤达给大家带来一丝安慰。

 

小队把这栋房子重重包围，负责破门的绝地用一把短光剑融开了锁，接着一脚踹开。十几个挥舞光剑的绝地冲到了房子的各个角落。

不过回应他们的是一对无辜的夫妻，女人吓得把头埋在了被子里尖叫，穿睡衣的男人拿着棒球棒，双手微微颤抖——这栋房子几年前就转手给了其他人。


	11. Chapter 11

11.1

 

起重车停在地牢边，摩尔正准备把那东西吊出来。可是吊网才下到一半，大门被重重敲响了，他被吓了一跳。那东西也听到了，开始扯着嗓子大喊。摩尔关上房门，确保外面没人能听见。

敲门声又响了起来，这一次比之前更重，他不得不去应门。

 

带着兜帽的摩尔把门开了一条极小的缝。

“请问香料克雷恩住这吗？”欧比旺说。

“不。”摩尔关上了门，重新朝着地牢房间走去。但还没等到他打开房门，敲门声又响了起来。

这次他打开了门，把脸藏在兜帽的阴影里。光剑放在楼上，但是鞋柜的抽屉里放着一把爆能枪。

那个年轻人举着一张绝地武士团的身份证明，一脚跨了进来。“抱歉，可我必须要和你谈谈。有人和我说这是香料克雷恩的房子…”

摩尔摘掉了兜帽，红色的皮肤和黑色纹身展现在欧比旺面前。女孩隐隐约约的叫喊声从房间里传来。

两人的目光碰在一起，都明白了这是怎么回事。

欧比旺抽出光剑，“达斯·摩尔，你被捕了！现在！把手放在我能看到的地方！”

摩尔慢慢举起双手，同时一步一步向后退去。

“别动！”这话是对摩尔、也是对自己说的。

“不然呢？你知道你现在不能用光剑杀我。”

抽屉被拉开，爆能枪在欧比旺扑上来前的一瞬间朝着他开了火，欧比旺抱着中弹的肩膀蹲在地上。上楼的楼梯被摩尔的重量压得吱吱呀呀。

掉在地上的光剑被重新捡起，欧比旺尽量轻地走上楼梯。莱娅的叫喊没有停下，只是听到枪声之后她开始绝望地哭泣。

 

除了莱娅的声音和光剑的嗡嗡声，欧比旺几乎能听见自己的一呼一吸，还有喉头的吞咽声，汗水从头顶流到脸颊，中弹的肩膀突突地疼着，他能感受到子弹卡在了自己的肩锁关节上。他仔细分辨着摩尔的脚步声，每踹开一个房间的门他的心都跳得飞快，他知道这个西斯有光剑，自己未必是他的对手，但现在只能硬碰硬。

 

浴室里没有人。可是欧比旺离开之后却感受到了脖子上的气流——他忘记检查天花板。蓝色和红色碰撞，摩尔的进攻被欧比旺转身挡住，可是他没想到西斯用的是双头光剑，在自己的手臂被砍掉之前，他推开了摩尔。西斯撞倒了自己的沐浴用品，玻璃瓶碎了一地，可他反手撑起自己，脱掉沾上滑腻液体的外袍，冲向欧比旺。

光剑继续在空气中碰撞，欧比旺始终用阿塔鲁剑式保持着密集的进攻，可两人之间过近的距离和狭小的空间让欧比旺难以取得优势，光剑的温度几乎要把空气烤焦，肩伤越来越疼，呼吸也越来越粗重。一次难得的机会，欧比旺一脚把摩尔踹下了楼梯。

在短暂摆脱摩尔之后，欧比旺让自己冷静下来，他突然意识到阿塔鲁剑式的缺点让他几乎不可能获胜。深呼吸之后，他决定改用索雷苏剑式，并且再次接下了摩尔向自己挥来的一剑。

双头光剑的进攻依然猛烈，可是正是这样猛烈的进攻让欧比旺发现了破绽：腰腹部是光剑不那么容易保护到的。

接下来的几个来回，欧比旺每次都引导西斯的光剑挥向自己的头顶，虽然单手抵挡越来越困难，但是他终于找准机会，在红色光剑还没有来得及收回时冲着摩尔的腰部一砍，看着他满脸惊讶地断成了两节，摔在地上。内脏的恶臭充满了狭小的房间。

 

欧比旺从这一击中回过神来，胸口剧烈起伏。他熄灭了光剑，打开了女孩叫喊声传来的那个房间的房门。起重车还停在地牢旁，欧比旺操纵着机械臂把吊网放了下去。哭泣的女孩从网布里挣脱出来，抱住了欧比旺。

 

 

11.2

 

 

欧比旺从医院醒来，病床前坐着阿米达拉议员。

“我很抱歉之前用那样的语气和你说话，现在我怎么感激你都不够。”她的声音喜悦又真诚。

“没关系，这是绝地应该做的。”他的肩膀裹着纱布，一定是止痛药的原因，他现在一点感觉都没有。

安纳金走进了病房，在旁边的花瓶里插进一束铃兰。

“班特和卢克马上也要到了，”天行者教官现在随时可以恢复在圣殿的工作。“我知道你会问，莱娅现在很好，心理医生正准备介入。”

“她没事就好。”

因为药物的作用，欧比旺眼前的一切开始模糊，身体就像是沾了水的羽毛，慢慢下沉，他决定随它去。

 

 

11.3

 

 

人们对西斯的好奇并没有随时间淡去，几个月过去了，绝地圣殿的秘书们还是能接到各种各样的问询电话，大部分人是想要确定摩尔是真的死了，还有一小撮西斯崇拜者打来装神弄鬼。小报的记者们也开始挖掘摩尔的一切新闻，专栏报告也从一开始的绝地武士团声明跑偏到了半真半假的西斯故事，因为这个，尤达不得不召开一次专业的发布会，把一切能公开的全都公开了，这让那些记者很不高兴，科洛桑晚报甚至在头版头条刊登了一篇抨击尤达伪善的文章，配着老人挡住狗仔闪关灯时拍的丑照。

当然这些半真半假的文章里必然会提到奎刚。绝地武士团中的一员因为抵挡不住狗仔的纠缠说漏了嘴，现在银河里那些刚到更年期的父母们更加歇斯底里地阻止自己的孩子出去享乐，生怕少了他们的监视，可怕的西斯就会出现，生吃了他们的孩子。

其中一家有点门道的八卦杂志花重金买到了冈雷的录音，把奎刚和欧比旺的对话改编成了一系列名叫“西斯与绝地——禁爱”的庸俗故事，其中不乏一些露骨的性暗示，据说在绝地武士团勒令停掉这个栏目之后，全息网上还有整个系列的文字版流传。

 

不过欧比旺的贡献终于得到了认可，他马上就会成为绝地大师，以往那些为难过他的大师终于松口，真心接受他成为武士团的正式成员。仪式之后，班特从一堆上前祝贺欧比旺的人把他解救出来，两人决定去纳布的那一家酒馆好好庆祝。

 

穿梭车还没有启动，欧比旺在座位上发现了一个信封，上面是熟悉的蓝色手写字迹。他迫不及待地打了开来。

“是金武士？”女孩担心地看着欧比旺，“你担心他会来找你报复吗？”

“不，不知怎的，我很确定他不会。”他的眼睛始终没有离开信纸。

 

上面写道：

 

**_嘿，欧比旺，博加停止尖叫了吗？_ **

**_你说过你会让我知道的。在《科洛桑晚报》、《银河日报》的寻人启事里用暗语登个广告，我会知道的。_ **

**_如果答案是肯定的，那我想让你知道，这份平静是要靠你一次次争取才能维系的，想想你从地牢里救出的莱娅。_ **

**_也许你会想知道，我现在有了一扇窗。_ **

**** **_奎-刚·金_ **

 

合上信纸，欧比旺没有再说话，但他和班特都知道，今天他们会玩得很开心。

 

 


End file.
